


Carry On Countdown 2017

by rosebudbois



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A little bit of angst, Carry On Countdown, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudbois/pseuds/rosebudbois
Summary: This is my attempt at the Carry On Countdown of 2017! I'm probably not gonna do every day because as always, I procrastinated writing anything until the night before but at least I tried to contribute.





	1. Day 1 - At Watford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween and Baz doesn’t usually go to the party that Watford throws every year, but how could he pass up a chance to annoy Simon Snow?

**Simon's POV:**

It's safe to say I've never been the biggest fan of Halloween. Sometimes kids at the home would dress up and go trick-or-treating and, as we got older, they started to sneak out and go to parties. Celebrating the return of the dead by dressing up as witches and vampires wasn't something that appealed to me, and still doesn't today.

This is one of the first times I have seen Penny not actually doing something related to school work. She's currently sitting on Baz's bed (he'd kill both of us if he found out), planning out her Halloween costume. Trying, and failing, to incorporate me into it.

"Simon it's our last year at Watford, don't you actually want to join in on the Halloween festivities for once in your life?" She sighs and lays back on the bed, tucking her arms under her head.

"I've told you a thousand times and my answer is still no. I refuse to celebrate Halloween and I'll continue to refuse until my death."

"You're so dramatic. But fine, you don't need to dress up, just please at least come to the celebration this year? I promise you'll have fun!" At this point, I might just go so she stops bothering me about it.

"If I go will you stop asking?" I ask, defeated.

"Yes."

"Fine." I let out a sigh and she jumps up with a smile on her face, "Don't get too excited though! I can't promise that I'm going to enjoy it." I laugh as she flops on the bed next to me, messing up my curls with her fingers.

"I knew you would cave in eventually." I roll my eyes and knock her hand out of my hair, turning away. "Now," she says, jumping back up off the bed, "you have some planning to help me with."

I'm in for a long night.

\---

Penny and I make our way down to the dining room where the 'party' is at. We spent most of the night working on Penny's costume, which she had taken two hours to decide on and had ended up being a pickle. So now I'm in my usual attire (my Watford uniform), walking down to a celebration I don't necessarily want to go to, next to a pickle.

All I can hope is that Baz isn't here, that would just make it worse. The fact that we had spent the last 7 years in our room while everyone was at the celebration is a good sign that I will not be seeing him here tonight.

It's been about an hour since Penny and I arrived and things are actually going better than I thought they would, although she abandoned me 15 minutes ago to dance. There are some interesting costumes on people I never thought I would see dressed up like this. For instance, Dev and Niall are dressed as minions which I find ironic and a bit disgusting.

I'm leaning against the wall, watching Penny dance in her pickle costume when I realize that I shouldn't be left alone to people watch. Not when Baz just walked into the room looking like  _that_.

I'm not sure if it's some kind of joke, but even if it is I hate it. His hair is slicked back more than usual, I can see the grease from here, and there are noticeable fangs poking out of his mouth (are those real?). The fuck is dressed as Dracula, cape and all.

I stare intently as his eyes scan the room, watching as his eyes settle on mine. He smirks his stupid Baz smirk, this one accompanied with blood dripping down from his mouth, and looks like he's going to come over, before he turns and joins Dev and Niall by the punch bowl.

Unbelievable. Baz has always looked like a vampire and it wasn't until kind of recently that I thought he might actually be one. With all his trips to the catacombs in 5th year and how he literally looks dead all the time, how could no one else think the same. Baz is well aware of my suspicion which is why I know this is just to mess with me.

I look for Penny in the mess of dancing people and finally spot her green pickle form. I know she hates my obsession with Baz being a vampire just as much as the next person, but I need to make sure she sees the shit he's pulling.

Squeezing through the crowd of sweaty, loud teenagers as fast as I can, I make it to Penny and grab her arm, forcing her to follow me out of the dining room.

"Simon, what the hell?" She says, panting from all the dancing she's been doing.

"Baz came." I ignore her question.

"Okay. And? What does this have to do with me?" She asks, clearly annoyed that I stopped her from having fun just to complain about Baz.

"It has to do with you because I'm your friend and I should be allowed to talk about Baz as much as I want to you. And he's dressed like fucking Dracula, Penny. He's doing this to mess with me!" She sighs and peers around the corner to look for Baz. I let go of her arm.

"Simon Snow you are literally 18 years old and upset because Baz is dressed as a vampire?" She still sound annoyed, but I can hear the amusement in her voice, "Although I have to admit, he doesn't look half bad."

"Gross Penny."

"Well this has been fun. I think I'm going to go back in, why don't you go back up to your room? You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Simon." She says, leaving before I get a chance to say anything else.

Once she's out of sight, I look around the corner and find Baz looking right back at me. He must've been watching us this whole time. And I hate how Penny is right.

I decide to call it a night and head back up to Mummers House.

\---

Not long after I make it back to our room and am comfortable in bed, I hear Baz saying goodnight to Dev and Niall and then opening the door.

I try to ignore him but it's hard when he looks like that and when he only stayed at the celebration for a total of 20 minutes. Why would he get all dressed up just to leave right after he got there?

"Why are you back so soon?" I ask, ensuring that my voice is hostile.

"Dev and Niall were done and I couldn't be bothered to stand around by myself." He says, taking off his cape and draping it over the back of his chair.

I don't answer him and instead pull my covers up to my chest, crossing my arms over them and fuming silently while Baz sits on his bed, not bothering to take off his costume. I'm more pissed than I'd like to admit about the fact that Baz actually looks  _good_  like this. Well, besides the hair. His hair always looks better when it's loosely hanging around his face. I wish he'd wear it like that more often but at least I'm blessed with seeing it, being his roommate and all.

We stay silent for a total of 2 minutes before I can't stand just sitting here anymore.

"Are you doing this to fuck with me?" I ask.

"Hm?" He replies like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

I uncross my arms and gesture with one of them at him, "Your costume. You're doing it to fuck with me."

"And why would I do that, Snow?" He turns on his bed to face me, signature Baz smirk plastered on his stupidly perfect face.

"You know why." I say, still not making eye contact with him.

"I'm not sure I do though." Yep, he's definitely fucking with me.

Instead of getting him to admit it I just say, "Well, your hair is shit like that anyway. So whatever game you were playing, you lost."

"Insulting me isn't going to do anything, Snow. You should know that by now. Besides, I know I look damn good anyway."

"Well yeah obviously." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" Oh shit, he must've heard me. I look over, expecting to see him looking at me smugly but am instead met with a confused Baz face. Now that's one I don't see very often.

I think about lying and saying I said nothing but decide against it. Penny did say it's our last year so why not screw myself over, knowing that I'll only have to endure Baz's snide comments for less than a year.

"I said yes. You do look damn good and I hate it. You're a  _vampire_  for fuck's sake, and a real one too, you're not supposed to look good! I should not be aroused by your stupid hair and your stupid fangs and your stupid cape and your stupid shirt and cape but I am and I hate it. Although, your hair really does look better when you don't mess with it like that." By now, I'm stood up, running my fingers through my curls and messing them up even more.

I expect Baz to say something snarky back but instead he just stands there, staring at the ground. He looks like he's deep in though and I'm just now realizing how close we are. I really should sleep with a shirt on because here I am, standing way too close to a confused Baz dressed like Dracula, wearing only pajama bottoms and my cross.

I continue to just stand there, waiting for Baz to gather his thoughts and say something, anything.

"Oh." He finally says. Is now really the time for him to be at a loss for words?

"Baz, I-"

"Does my hair really look better when I don't slick it back?" He asks, looking up from the floor and into my eyes.

"It really does. And it's even worse now it looks like you've smothered it in butter." I say, smiling.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" He asks, his mouth turning into a small smile.

"Hey, shut up!" I shove his shoulder and he stumbles back a few steps.

We're both laughing now and I've never seen anything more beautiful. Baz's eyes are lit up and brighter than I've ever seen them before, his mouth open and his fake fangs on full display.

As our laughter starts to die down, I notice that I'd grabbed his hand at some point. I hold onto it, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles and bring my other hand up to cup the side of his face.

"Simon-" He starts to say but I cut him off with my hand in his mouth (romantic, right?).

I pull the fake set of teeth out of his mouth and before he can scold me for being gross and shoving my fingers in his mouth, I shut him up with my mouth on his.

He's hesitant at first but I work my lips against his until he starts to move back against me. I feel him place his hand gently on my hip and I lean into his touch, moving slightly closer to him. My hand moves to grab the back of his neck as I pull him even closer to me.

The kiss starts slow but gradually gets more heated and he's unlacing our fingers, moving his hand to tug at my hair. He starts to pant into my mouth and I decide to pull away, moving my hands down to his waist and keeping them there, resting my head against his forehead.

He reaches up to my mouth with his thumb and slowly runs it over my bottom lip, pulling it out and releasing it. When he pulls it away, I can see the fake blood from his vampire makeup that got on my mouth. Instead of wiping it on his pants like any normal person would do, he puts his thumb in his mouth and slowly sucks on it, keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

"You're so gross." I whisper.

"Snow, I'm a vampire. I drink blood, specifically other people's blood." It's not even my blood but I let him get away with it and instead lean in to kiss his stupid vampire mouth again. 


	2. Day 2 - Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is a somewhat popular youtuber and Baz is his supportive boyfriend. Basically just a ditl of Simon & Baz through a camera.

"Hey Baz? Should I wear the blue one or the pink one?" Simon points the camera at Baz and waves around the two sweatshirts in front of Baz's face, trying to get his attention. 

Without looking up from his phone, Baz replies, "The pink one Simon. Always the pink one."

"As you can see, my boyfriend pays so much attention to me." Simon says as he turns the camera back around to his face, his eyes rolling as he does so, "What are you even doing on your phone all the time anyway? We have important things to do!" 

"I'm watching baking videos on instagram obviously. And yes Simon, we do have important things to do. Hence why I am sitting here, ready to go." Simon blushes and starts to walk toward his room. 

"I can't believe you would publicly humiliate me like this!" He yells back at Baz, then turns to the camera and continues, "Well I'm gonna change now so next time you see me in about 2 seconds I will be in a new location!" 

\--- 

"It's been about a half an hour since we left the apartment. We decided that we wanted to go into town and at least try to do something entertaining for the purpose of this video." Simon and Baz are walking down the street hand in hand, bundled in coats and hats. 

"Although we'll most likely end up back home, huddled under heaps of blankets on the couch because of this fucking weather." Baz says, leaning more into shot. 

Simon laughs and shoves him with his shoulder. 

"Oh come on Baz you're so dramatic. It's not  _that_  cold." 

"Says you, the literal space heater. You're never cold so that's unfair and you shouldn't be allowed to judge me." Baz fakes a pout and looks at Simon, who roles his eyes and shuts off the camera. 

\---

"We've found a warm place! Since we didn't really have any set plans for today we were just gonna walk until we found someplace interesting and here we are." Simon turns the camera to show the small coffee shop/bookstore that they're in.

"I really appreciate the invention of warm places." Simon continues to pan the camera around until he reaches Baz, who is sat on a chair across from Simon. His jacket is hanging over the back of the chair and he has tea in one hand, his phone in the other. 

"Yes Baz is very happy with our find. There's not much else here though so I think I'll just turn off the camera again while we drink our drinks and eat!" Simon shuts off the camera once again but not before zooming in on a stray lock of hair sticking up from Baz's head. 

\--- 

 

"So, I've decided that maybe day in the life videos aren't for me." Simon begins to say, "After spending about 20 minutes at that coffee shop, we decided to come back home because we aren't meant to be film in public."

"That's Simon's way of saying he tried to film when we went to the toy store and got us kicked out." Baz says from the background and Simon turns the camera to film him, "Simon, you really can't film in a toy store with children. We can never go back there ever again." 

"Fine I may have left that part out but whatever. I didn't like that toy store anyway, they only had children's stuff." There's an audible sigh from Baz at this, but he doesn't say anything else. 

Simon sits down next to Baz on the couch and before he can say anything else, Baz takes the camera from him and points it at his own face. 

"Well goodbye everyone I hope you enjoyed. Remind Simon to never film in public again!" Baz starts to laugh while Simon climbs over him and tries to grab the camera. The camera falls from Baz's hand and faces the ceiling and a quiet 'Fuck you, Baz' and some laughter from both boys is all that can be heard before the video ends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s a little short bc I wasn’t really sure about what to do with this prompt & it’s also like 1 am but I tried


	3. Day 3 - Time Travel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon sends himself and Baz into the past, but unfortunately, the time machine is broken and neither of them have any clue how to fix it.

**Baz's POV:**

Time travel may seem like a really cool thing, and I used to think the same. But when your boyfriend  _accidentally_  sends you both back very far and it may be difficult to get back to your own current time? Well, that's when time travel isn't as great as it seems.

It's not like Simon wanted to being spending his Saturday afternoon (is it still Saturday if we're roughly 66 million years in the past?) but we don't always get what we want.

We had sort of been arguing over the past couple days over nothing important whatsoever. More specifically, Simon was adamant about the fact that yes, dragons existed during the Mesozoic period (or "dragon time" as Simon calls it) and he was going to prove it to me one way or another.

I'm not going to get into the science behind  _how_ he got us here but he sure did. That's one way too prove a point I guess. But turns out, there are no dragons, and now we are stuck in the midst of dinosaur time with a somewhat broken time machine and a frantic Simon.

"Oh god Baz what are we gonna do?" He yells, hands gripping his unruly curls.

"Simon, it's okay. Just stay calm we can figure this out. A time machine can't be that hard to fix, right?" It sounds a little hopeless, considering a time machine is going to be hard to fix.

"I'm trying it's just... first, there aren't even any dragons which is dumb because they should be here and second, neither of us know anything about fixing things. How the hell are we supposed to fix a time machine!" He says, getting more agitated the more he thinks about the situation.

I pull his hands out of his hair and hold them between us, looking him in the eyes and say, "Simon, look at me," he lifts his head and looks around a bit before settling on my eyes, "We haven't even looked at what's wrong yet! It could be super simple and it's worth a shot. I refuse to be stuck with the dinosaurs for the rest of our lives." I say calmly, thankful that I can even stay calm at a time like this.

He nods and I let go of one of his hands, pulling him behind me with the other until we reach the time machine. It really doesn't look like anything is wrong with it, but how am I supposed to know? I'm not a time lord, just a magical vampire. Wait. I'm a magical vampire.

"Simon!" I turn to face him and grab his other hand again, "I'm a magician! We don't need a stupid old time machine, I'm sure there's a spell for this somewhere."

I wrack my brain, looking for anything that I know that may get us out of here. Unfortunately, I haven't watched  _Doctor Who_  or  _Back to the Future_  (I know, I'm the worst) which are probably the main sources of any kind of well-known time traveling phrase.

"Do you have any ideas?" I ask Simon, knowing that he has seen both of these.

He barely even thinks before he's smiling and saying, "Baz, I can't believe you haven't thought of this. I mean, I know you haven't seen Back to the Future but literally just the phrase 'back to the future' should be enough."

I roll my eyes but let go of one of Simon's hands to pull out my wand, tightening my other hand around his.

I point my wand at the sky, thinking that's probably the best place, and with all the magic I can muster, which is thankfully even any amount, and yell.

"Back to the future!"

Nothing. Simon's palm is sweating and I can tell he's getting nervous. I try to bring up more magic, it would help if Simon could help me out, but I know it's not his fault and that I need to do this for us; for him.

"Back to the future!" I yell even louder than last time. Simon squeezes my hand to show his support and that's really all I need.

_"_ _Back to the future_ _!"_

I am only certain of one thing right now: if anyone has used magic to time travel before, I can understand why no one talks about it. It may be the most unpleasant feeling. I feel like I'm being ripped into millions of pieces and put back together again over and over again, while also being hurtled through the space-time continuum at impossible speeds.

I am also certain that I can still feel Simon's hand tight in my own, and that's what gives me hope to keep holding onto him.

I know we've only been in this space and time hell for at most one minute, but it feels like it's been forever and is never going to end. That is, until we land on the hard ground of Simon's kitchen floor.

We both lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch our breath and keeping our hands clasped.

After a few minutes of silence, I turn to Simon and say, "Where did you even get a time machine in the first place?"

He rolls onto his side to look at me and says, "I will go to any length to prove that dragons lived with the dinosaurs."

"Understandable, but you do realize there were no dragons, right?"

"Baz, honey, I was there." He says with a wink, stretching out his wing to its full length just to prove his point to me, whatever that point is.

I laugh and wrap my hand around his waist, pulling him against me. He tucks his head into my neck and presses one hand against my chest, the other one playing with the hair falling over my face.

He's really not a dragon, but I let him get away with it this one time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't the 27th yet for me but I'm not sure if I'll have a chance to post this tomorrow so here it is a little early!!


	4. Day 4 - Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s raining for the 6th day in a row and despite Baz’s protests, Simon insists that they go outside and enjoy at least one day in the weather. Of course, Baz gives in and they spend a day getting soaked.

**Simon's POV:**

"It's raining again." Baz says. He's standing in front of the window, holding the curtains to the side so he can see out into the street. 

"It's been raining every day this week when will it end." I sigh dramatically. I walk over to Baz and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder and closing my eyes. 

I love everything about the rain. The smell, the sound, and just the feeling of being outside while it rains; letting it run down my face and flatten my hair. Of course Baz doesn't like the rain. He doesn't say why, but I can assume it's because he doesn't want to mess up his perfect hair. 

That makes our lives a little difficult though cause whenever it rains I try to make him go outside, but we always end up staying inside. We just sit around all day, watching movies with my head in his lap, Baz playing with my hair, or getting into some intense games of wii bowling. 

Not that I don't mind having a relaxing day with Baz, it's just that this has been our lives for the past 5 days and I could not be more drained. We've barely even gone outside! 

"Let's go outside today, Baz." I mutter into his hair, afraid that if I speak any louder I might disrupt the peacefulness of the rain. 

"We're literally going to get drenched if we do that. That's so much laundry and work." Now Baz is being the dramatic one. 

"You've kept me locked in this house prison for too long. I'm going outside and if you want to stop me you can't sorry." I let go of Baz and grab his arm, spinning him around to face me so he can see my determination. 

"Fine. You're very stubborn. You know that, Snow?" He says, pecking me on the lips and walking past me toward the closet. 

"You love it though." I reply, following him so I can get some warmer clothes on as well, "And stop calling me Snow we've been dating for 3 years you fuck." I punch him playfully and he just rolls his eyes at me, turning to dig through the closet for his clothes. 

Once me and Baz are fully clothed and my wings and tail are spelled, we head out into the rain. I can tell Baz is not amused by this but if I can put up with being locked inside for 5 days, he can stand one day outside. 

We start out our rain adventure by heading to Ebb's Cafe. It's not actually Ebb's, given the fact that she's uh, not around. After Watford, Penny and I decided to open it in her memory. 

I used to work there, making scones and drinks for the customers, but have since proved that having a tail and wings doesn't always work out. Let's just say I stick to doing the at-home work such as managing the website and interviewing potential employees. 

The cafe is pretty close to our apartment so by the time we get there, we're only about half soaked in rain water. Baz wipes his feet off on the mat and pulls me back before I step into the store, motioning for me to do so too. 

"Hey Simon and Baz! What are you two doing out in this weather?" Yells Trixie from behind the counter. She was looking for a job when we first opened the bakery and we hired her on the spot, with a little hesitation from Penny, of course. 

"Simon forced me out of the house and into the hell-rain." Baz accuses, taking my hand in his and walking up to the counter, "We'll both have the usual." He says, taking out his wallet and handing Trixie £10 and telling her to keep the change, it's pretty much my business anyway.

Trixie goes to start our orders, Pumpkin Mocha Breve for Baz (we put it on the menu specially for him) and some scones and hot chocolate for me. We walk over to an empty table, there are quite a lot of people in here most likely due to the weather, and Baz lets go of my hand so we can sit down across from each other. 

"So Simon, do you have anything planned for the rest of our day?" He asks, taking off his jacket and hanging it over the back of his chair. 

"Not really. I was just thinking we could walk around, maybe stop at a few stores?" I really just enjoy going places with Baz. It's different when we're sitting at home, I don't get to show him off to people when it's only us in the room. 

"Sounds good to me. I still can't believe how unlucky I am though." Baz is referring to how this is his first break in school and it ends up being the week of his least favorite weather. 

Trixie calls our names from over at the counter and Baz jumps up to go get our order. He places my hot chocolate and scones in front of me and sits back down in his seat. Our drinks are in mugs with a little goat pattern that wraps all the way around. 

We obviously can't tell people  _how_  Ebb died, but we wanted to make sure that everyone knew who this bakery was dedicated to. I created a page on the website that had a little bit about Ebb like a picture of her and about her love for goats. It was Penny's idea for the mugs but since neither of us can draw, we held a competition and the winner got their design printed on every mug. 

Baz and I spend the rest of our time in the cafe talking about all kinds of things. It's surprising how after knowing each other for so long, we're still always finding new things to talk about and discovering stuff about each other. 

Before we leave, we say goodbye to Trixie and peer into the kitchen to say hi to Penny. She's working today but since she's on baking duty, her work is mostly in the kitchen where she can't see the customers.

We spend most of the afternoon walking around and not really saying anything, just enjoying the comfortable silence with Baz's hand in mine. 

When we finally get home, I take our wet clothes and throw them in the washer while Baz changes into sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt, bringing me some shorts and another t-shirt to change into. 

Baz sits on the couch and I follow, squishing into him and pulling a blanket over us. We sit like that, watching the Great British Bake Off while Baz runs his fingers through my hair, until he falls asleep. 

I turn off the TV and listen to the muffled rain still falling outside and Baz's quiet breathing, feeling happier than I ever thought I would be. Hell, just 3 years ago I thought that I was going to end up dead, and at Baz's hand.  But I try not to think about that and instead focus Baz's hand still tangled in my hair as I fall asleep now in his lap. 


	5. Day 5 - Dreams

Baz's bad dreams are always the same. They start with fire, so much of it. Like the night that his mother died except worse, because he can't feel the heat. All he can do is watch and wait. When the fire finally simmers down, Simon is left standing in the ashes of the nursery. His sword is drawn and only anger in his eyes. 

Now it's Simon against Baz; more fire. Simon yells and Baz listens, unable to make out the words because his hearing is gone. He falls to his knees and begs for Simon to just kill him. Without hesitation, Simon does. He plunges the sword right through Baz's already dead heart.

Before he takes his last breath, he mutters a quiet 'thank you', which Simon doesn't hear. Baz's eyes roll back into his head and the last of the fire goes out.

 

Baz's good dreams are selfish. But is it really that selfish if he knows they'll never come true? These dreams are never really the same, although they do carry a similar theme: Simon. Of course. Baz can't even escape from that mess in his dreams.

What hurts the most is that these ones seem so much more real than his bad dreams. It's like Baz can almost feel Simon's warm skin as he traces each of his moles; can smell Simon's shampoo as he buries his face in Simon's curls. Taste sour cherry scones every time he kisses him.

Even though they should make him happy, these are the dreams that have Baz waking up in a sweat in the middle of the night. He'll turn to look at Simon and miss the feeling of holding him in his arms and running his fingers through his hair, even though he's never felt it before.

\---

Simon's bad dreams are too similar to his real life for comfort. Always fighting, fighting, fighting. Fighting with Baz, fighting with Agatha, fighting the Humdrum. He's sometimes convinced they aren't even dreams when he wakes up and his day just feels like déjà vu.

These are the ones that make him lose sleep. He'll thrash around and cry out for help but no one's there to comfort him, to tell him that everything is going to be okay. True, there's Baz, but he always slips out of the room when Simon gets like this. Not that he doesn't want to help, he just doesn't know how and it tears him apart to see Simon plagued by these nightmares.

It's even worse when Simon ends up failing in the dream, which is often. They never end with him dying, rather the people he loves: Penny, Agatha, Baz. He'd never admit that he loves Baz but it's clear that he does. From the way that the he yells his name during the really bad dreams, the ones where he kills Baz.

These are the ones that hurt them both the most.

 

Simon's good dreams are hopeful. When he has them, he sleeps soundly through the night and stays cheery throughout the day.

They're not even that great, but they're everything to Simon. He's finally free of all his obligations. No more Mage, no more Humdrum, and no more drama. He's able to do whatever he wants without having to worry about muttering the incantation for his sword anymore.

Sometimes Baz is in these dreams, but never as Simon's enemy. He's there as his friend. Laughing along to Simon and Penny's jokes and occasionally even making a few himself. Simon wishes things could actually be this way. But they're just dream. He eventually has to leave them and face his responsibilities, trying so hard to hold onto the memories of a dream but always watching them slip through his fingers.


	6. Day 6 - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Mage had killed Simon instead of Ebb? And what if, out of anger, Baz killed the Mage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure if this counts as angst but it's all I have so I'm posting it anyway

**Baz's POV:**

My memories of blonde hair and blue eyes have been replaced. Bruised skin and hair, matter with blood overpowered them.

My memories of making Simon cry by simply saying the pettiest things I could think of, those have been replaced by the memory of me, and everyone around me, crying as his body was lowered into the ground.

My memory of Phillipa running to catch up with Simon and me stealing her voice has also been taken. It's replaced with Ebb and Agatha running toward me from the White Chapel, yelling things at me that I couldn't understand. I couldn't find my voice.

When we were growing up at Watford, I always thought that I would be the one to fight Simon. I would let him kill me, but not before confessing my love for him and maybe getting a kiss or two in.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I don't want the memory of the Mage, holding Simon's lifeless body, and trying to steal all the magic from him.

I don't want the memory of me, walking over to the Mage and sinking my fangs into his neck, tasting only blood and tears. The Mage killed the fucking sun, the least I could do was kill him too.

The memories I want are of Simon, stomping around the room at god-awful hours, and me yelling at him to shut up.

I want to remember the times when I woke up before Simon, and I got to see him in the morning. His mouth open slightly, his hair sprawled across the pillow, and light streaming over his face from the open window.

I want to remember every single mole. I got to count them numerous times, especially when he slept shirtless. If I ever forget those, then I've forgotten Simon.

The Chosen One. My golden boy.


	7. Day 7 - Favorite Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU where Baz has a thing for the barista at his favorite cafe

**Baz's POV:**

As I open the door to the cafe, I'm hit with warmth and the smell of coffee. I come to this coffee shop almost everyday, partly because it has pretty good coffee and is close to my dorm and maybe a little bit because of the cute barista. That's more of a bonus. 

He works most mornings that I go in but we've never exchanged more than a few words. Those words being my order and him telling me the price. Believe me, I would talk to him if I could but who knows if he's even gay? And if he is, he might have a boyfriend or not be interested in me. 

I know these aren't good reasons to not talk to him, but it's what I have to do to keep from making a fool of myself in front of the cute boy. 

His name is Simon, according to his name tag. He has curly hair that he always runs his fingers through, making it look even messier than before he tried to fix it, and little moles all over.

Today, he's somehow looking better than ever. It's really not fair. He wears the same thing everyday (his work uniform consisting of black jeans, a back shirt, and a blue apron), but still manages to be even more attractive each time I go in. 

I walk up to the counter and begin reciting my order in my head. I may have ordered this drink one hundred times before but one can never be more prepared for any interaction with a handsome boy. 

"The usual?" Simon asks before I can even start ordering. I just nod my head and pull my credit card out of my wallet, handing it out to him. 

"You can actually just swipe that up there." He says, pointing in front of the cash register toward the credit card machine. 

I mentally slap myself over the head, then proceed to swipe my card at the machine. It has always been there so why did I hand him my card? It's not like I haven't used it before because I definitely have. 

I put my credit card back in my wallet and smile at Simon before taking a seat at one of the tables to wait for my coffee.

It's done not long after I sit down and I take it, leaving the cafe to get to class. My name is written on the cup as usual but underneath it there are some words and numbers scrawled across the bottom of the cup. 

" _Baz - ur cute, text me :D (if u want) -Simon"_

I smile at the words and the little ':D' that he wrote. Of course he would write something like that. I pull out my phone and enter his number in, sending a quick text so he doesn't think I've turned him down. 

I know he won't reply for a while because he is at work, so I put my phone back in my pocket. I'm quite glad that cute barista boy is into boys and into me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short because I didn't have much time to write it (I literally wrote it at 11:45 pm and am now uploading it on the wrong day but oh well)


	8. Day 8 - Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Baz’s first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he’s nervous about the sorting. His new friends Penny and Simon calm his nerves and make him feel at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these aren’t the houses that Penny, Baz, and Simon are in but let’s just ignore that

**Baz's POV:**

Today is my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to say I'm nervous is an understatement. I think I might actually die.

I get sorted into my house today and I wish with all my heart that the sorting hat doesn't put me in Slytherin. Not that there's anything particularly wrong with it, besides the fact that most dark wizards come from Slytherin, it's just that it would be too predictable.

I already look the part with my black hair, slicked backed thanks to my father's incessant need for his family to look intimidating, the widow's peak on my dark skin. It would be more fitting for me to be pale as a sheet, but I'm not that vampire-like.

I'm also tall, for an eleven-year-old, and I'm certain that once I get a little older, my cheekbones and jawline will change to fit with the rest of my appearance.

Me and the rest of the first years are led into the dining hall by Professor McGonagall and told to stand in a single-file (and alphabetical by last name) line in front of the sorting hat. My last name is Pitch, so I'm only a few from the back of the line.

The kid behind me is a mess, his hair is all tangled and he has very obvious hand-me-down robes that drag on the floor. I look away when his unimpressive blue eyes meet mine. Not that I don't want friends, I'm just too afraid to try to be friendly at the moment.

Usually one may be happy to be one of the last to be put on the spot in a situation like this, but for me it just prolongs my nervousness and makes it even worse.

The names are called one by one, and after each person is sorted, a loud cheer erupts from the house they were placed in. Soon, there's only one person in front of me and I swear I might pass out. My knees are shaking and my hands are sweaty.

"Tyrannus Grimm-Pitch." I hear Professor McGonagall call, though it's slightly muffled. I hear a few stifled chuckles around the room, of course she leaves out the name that I actually go by.

I slowly make my way to the stool and sit down, gripping the edges of it until my knuckles turn white. She places the hat on my head and I hear it start to hum in thought to itself, and me, I guess.

"Hmm. Pitch. I remember your parents. Slytherin, eh?" The hat whispers to me, "But you aren't Slytherin, no. I'm getting something else. You don't want to be in the same house as your parents were, that much I can tell." He goes quiet for a few seconds before he yells out for everyone to hear now.

"Ravenclaw!" Professor McGonagall pulls the hat off my hat and nudges me towards the Ravenclaw table, where cheers are erupting despite the fact that a Pitch just got sorted into their house.

I walk to the table and sit down next to another first year with frizzy, purple hair and pointed glasses.

As the cheering starts to die down and the kid behind me is called to the sorting hat, the girl next to me starts to speak, "Hi. I'm Penny." She sticks her hand out to me and I take it warily.

"I'm Basil- er, I'm Baz. Nice to meet you." She smiles and lets go of my hand, instead gesturing toward the boy sitting on the stool.

"That's my friend Simon. We met on the train. I'm hoping he'll get into Ravenclaw too but I don't think there's a chance of that," She leans in and whispers, "he's sorta dim if you ask me. In the nicest way possible though!"

I nod in response, not really knowing what to say, but am interrupted by loud cheering from the Hufflepuff table.

"Ah darn. See, told ya." Penny says.

We sit in silence for the few kids remaining to be sorted and continue to while the headmaster gives his speech. Penny attempts to make small talk throughout the meal and for the most part, I reciprocate. Small talk and making friends has always been a weakness for me.

After dinner, we are lead to the Ravenclaw common room by an older student, who shows us where it is, how to get in, and where all the rooms are. I head to my room and lay down on my bed, quickly falling asleep despite having not even changed out of my clothes.

\---

I sit next to Penny again during breakfast and talk to her a little more this time. We all receive our schedules and it turns out that me and Penny have all the same classes and even a few with the Hufflepuffs.

Since Penny really is my only friend so far, I sit with her in our first class, Herbology. Simon also sits with us and I mostly listen to their conversation, not trying to join in but enjoying having friends for once nonetheless.

Over the next few weeks, me and Simon grow closer and soon start hanging out without Penny around. Not that we don't like her, she's just always studying. I have my time to study with Penny, and my time to not study with Simon.

We mostly try to get into the kitchen and bribe the house elves into giving us extra food (specifically sour cherry scones for Simon) and walk down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the teams practice. I want to try out for the team next year and I wish Simon would too even though we would only be playing against each other, but he says that sports aren't his thing.

By the end of the night, Simon, Penny, and I usually end up back in the library, convincing Penny that she's done enough studying for tonight and the rest of it can wait, but right now she needs to spend time with her friends.

It would probably be more convenient if we could all hang out in one of our common rooms, but we've gotten into enough trouble sneaking Simon into our common room so many times, hence why our new hangout place is the library (sorry Madam Pince).

For once, I don't care what my father thinks. About me being sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin like he had hoped, or about the friends that I've made. I'm finally happy and have friends who love me which is all I could ever ask for.


	9. Day 9 - Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a thing for the cute boy that buys flowers at the shop he works in

**Baz's POV:**

It’s Mordelia’s birthday tonight and I want to get her more than what I’ve already gotten her. I’ve never been great at presents, so I decided earlier that flowers would be a nice touch. They aren’t something that will be around forever but they’re pretty while they do last. 

The only downside is that I’m not very educated on flowers. This is the reason why I am currently going to a flower shop instead of just the nearest grocery store that sells flowers, I’m going to need help from a professional.

There’s one not too far from my house called Penny’s Perennials. I open the door to the shop and start looking for someone to help me. 

I spot someone to the left end of the little shop. He looks like he works here considering he’s wearing a light purple apron and watering flowers, arranging some of them so they are more in the sun. 

I walk over and tap him on the shoulder, “Excuse me? I was wondering if you could help me pick out some flowers? 

He jumps a little bit before setting the watering can down and wiping his hands on his apron. 

“Yeah sure! Who are they for and what’s the occasion?” He smiles brightly at me.

“They’re for my little sister’s birthday.” I say. 

“Okay sweet, I think I know the perfect one.” He turns around and starts walking to the other side of the store, I follow. 

He stops in front of a white flower and picks it up, holding it in front of my face. 

“This is Heather. I think it symbolizes something like protection and wishes coming true. Perfect for a little sister?” He says the last part as a question. 

“These are perfect. Thank you for helping me.” I smile at him and walk toward the checkout to pay for them. 

\---

Later that night, during Mordelia’s party, I try to join in with the rest of the family and her friends but I can’t seem to get the boy from the flower shop out of my head. 

He was probably one of the most beautiful boys I’ve ever seen, and I don’t think I’ve ever called a boy beautiful. Though how could I not, with his golden hair sitting in untamed curls on the top of his head and his bright blue eyes that just seemed so happy.

Also his moles. How can some people say that moles are unattractive when his just made him that much more endearing. 

No matter how much I try to forget about him, I find my mind going back to him all night and come to the decision that if I’m going to get him out of my head, I’ll need to just go back. 

\--- 

**Simon's POV:**

“Simon, if you don’t stop talking about this damn boy, I am going to fire you.” Penny yells at me from behind the counter. 

“But Penny! If you would have seen him.” I don’t finish my sentence after seeing the stern glare Penny sends at me.

“I actually did see him, I rang him up. And if you are obsessing over him so much why don’t you just talk to him?” She asks. I don’t blame Penny for being annoyed, I’ve just been sitting on the counter most of the morning ranting about the cute boy that came into the shop yesterday. 

“I would but unfortunately I didn’t get his number, or even his name.” I say, feigning sadness, before an idea hits me. “Wait Penny! You rang him up. Did he use a credit card we could like track him down like that couldn’t we.”

“Oh dear, Simon. First of all, that’s probably illegal, and creepy. And second, he paid with cash and I didn’t get his name either. I’m really sorry but hey, maybe he’ll come in again?” She says, trying to cheer me up a bit. 

“It’s just not often that I see a really cute boy you know. Especially one that talks to me.” I slide over the counter and walk over to the front door, flipping the sign around to show that the shop is open.

I mind my own business for a few hours, making sure the plants have enough water and occasionally answering customers’ questions. I’m about to head to the break room for my lunch break when I hear the bells on the door jingle and turn to see who it is and smile obnoxiously when I see that it’s the cute boy. 

Normally I would never sacrifice any portion of my lunch break to help a customer, but I think I can make an exception for today. 

His eyes scan the shop for a second before he notices me looking at him. He smiles and waves at me, then starts heading in my direction.

“Hey.” He smiles again sweetly, “You were really helpful and I am in need of flower assistance again.” 

“How can I help you today.” I ask, trying to stay calm.

“I need flowers for any occasion really, but something that you think people would really like.” Okay, this seems a little harder than yesterday. “Whatever your favorite flowers are should work, to make it easier for you.”

“Baby blue hydrangeas are one of my favorites.” I say. When he makes it clear that he has no idea what they are I motion for him to follow me to where the flowers are. 

“These ones.” I say as I hand them to him. 

He looks at them for a few seconds before saying, “They’re like the exact same color as your eyes.” He holds them up next to my face and looks between my eyes and the flowers, “I love them.” 

“I can ring you up at the checkout.” I try to hide the blush from his compliment (was it a compliment?) and turn around to walk to the cash register, motioning for Penny that I got this one. 

She understands when she sees the cute boy behind me and leaves to go check on an old lady who is trying to carry too many flowers at once. 

He hands me the flowers and I scan them, placing them on the counter in front of me. He hands me the money he owes and I realize that he’s going to leave soon and I should probably get at least his name or something. Before I can, he’s talking. 

“So,” he glances down at my nametag, “Simon. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get dinner sometime?” 

“I’d love to.” I say, smiling for the umpteenth time that day. I take a pen out of the holder and find a scrap piece of paper to write my number on. I hand it to him and say, “Just text me and we can figure out details and stuff.”    


He takes the paper and puts it in the pocket of his jeans. 

“Thanks again for the help with the flowers, I’ll see you later.” He says. I watch him leave the store and Penny walks up behind me, hands on her hips. 

“Good thing lover boy came back. I don’t think I could’ve put up with another day of you moping around.” She’s smiles at me and takes her hands off her hips. 

“Shut up.” I say, a blush creeping up on my cheeks once again. I walk past her into the break room to eat my forgotten lunch. 

\--- 

Later that night (Baz just couldn’t wait to go on a date with me), he picks me up at mine and Penny’s apartment. He knocks on my door around 6:30 and when I open it, he’s holding the baby blue hydrangeas he bought earlier. 

He hands them over with a smug smile and I’ve gotta admit, he really does have style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did extensive flower research for this fic


	10. Day 10 - Song Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz sleeps in Simon's bed because he claims his is too cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of using a whole song I just chose two lines from one and kinda wrote it around that

_Broken sweethearts who sleep apart  
_ _Both still pine for the other's side spine, spoon as sleep starts_

(Dissolve Me - alt-J)

\---

The room is dark, save for the light from the night sky filtering in through the open window. The only sound that can be heard is wind, just the perfect temperature for Baz to be uncomfortably cold in his bed.

Both boys are pretending to sleep but are wide awake, for different reasons. 

Simon is awake, thinking. Agatha had just recently broken up with him and the Mage has also been asking for a lot lately. Much more than Simon can handle on top of trying to keep his grades together. He's been sleeping very little for most of the year, constantly being worried about Agatha and the Mage on top of his always constant fear of Baz plotting something to sabotage Simon.

Baz is simply awake because Simon left the window open and he's just fucking cold.

It's been like this for the past few weeks. Both of them just lying there in complete silence despite knowing that the other is awake. Usually Baz would take this opportunity to hunt in the catacombs but he's been too exhausted.

That and the fact that wherever he goes, Simon is bound to follow and he doesn't really have the patience for that.

Baz is tired of the silence and decides to change the way things are for once; so he speaks up.

"Snow?" He says quietly. When he doesn't answer, Baz sighs and props himself on his elbow so he's facing Simon and tries again, "Snow. I know you're awake stop ignoring me."

"What?" Simon asks, mimicking Baz's position.

"Nothing. Just, what are you thinking about?" Baz cringes at his awkward question and silently regrets even trying to talk to Simon in the first place.

"Uh not really anything. Agatha I guess cause she just broke up with me. What are you thinking about." Simon keeps his voice low even though they're the only ones in the room.

"How cold I am cause you left the damn window open again." Baz says in an accusing tone, but Simon only laughs.

"You know you can get up and close it, right?" Simon says, still smiling to himself at his dramatic roommate.

"Shut up." Baz says as he grabs his pillow from underneath his head and throws it as best he can at Simon. He knows he's hit him when he hears a muffled groan coming from Simon's bed.

"Throw that back, will you? I need it to sleep." Baz gets ready to catch the pillow but puts his hands down when Simon doesn't throw it back immediately.

"That's too much work, come get it." Simon's voice is still muffled as he hasn't even attempted to remove the pillow from where it landed on his face.

"You're such a piece of work Snow." Baz says as he climbs out of bed, jogging over to Simon's bed so his feet aren't on the cold wood for too long, "But since you left the window and made this room feel like Antarctica, I'm staying in your bed. It's warmer than mine."

He grabs the pillow off Simon's face and sets it down next to him, sliding into Simon's bed and turning to face him. Simon makes no attempt to shove Baz off or do anything of the sort, he just rolls onto his side to face Baz.

"If you want to be warm then face the other way." Baz looks at Simon with a confused look, wondering how turning around will make him warmer, but he does it anyway. He shivers, this time not from the cold, when he feels Simon drape his arm over Baz's waist and pull Baz until his back is pressed against Simon's chest.

This probably isn't something that 'enemies' are supposed to do, but neither of them really mind. Simon makes the cold of the room bearable for Baz, and Baz provides a barrier for Simon's thoughts. Simon thinks about how smooth Baz's skin is where is shirt is riding up and how good he smells rather than his breakup with Agatha and the Mage being a dick.

"I should leave the window open more often." Simon says in a voice so low Baz almost misses it. He just rolls his eyes in response and presses himself harder against Simon's warm body.

They drift to sleep with their hands intertwined and Simon's face pressed into Baz's neck (he's like a jetpack).


	11. Day 11 - Catching a Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets a cold and Baz takes care of him

**Baz's POV:**

Simon is sick. I did tell him that if he kept taking the long way to class in the cold he would catch a cold but no, the dogs at the dark park are much more important than health. 

Not that I mind or anything because I can’t get sick, but now it’s my duty to take care of Simon. 

I’m constantly opening and closing the windows because he claims to be cold and sweaty at the same time. It really is quite a workout for me.

One of the good things about having to take care of Simon is that I now know how to make bomb ass chicken soup. Actually any type of soup. All bomb and ass. (Fiona’s been teaching me new America swear words but there’s a chance I may be using them wrong.) 

I’m making Simon some tea with loads of honey when he calls me from the bedroom.

“Baz c’mere.” I finish adding honey and bringing it to his room, setting it on the table next to him while being careful not to burn myself. 

“What is it, love?” I ask, placing the back of my hand on his forehead to see if he feels any warmer. It’s kind of hard to tell though considering he’s warm even when he doesn’t have a fever. 

“Will you lay with me?” He asks. He reaches his hand out to pull my down onto the bed with him and I climb under the covers. Good thing I never changed out of my pajamas. 

He rolls over and rests the side of his face on my chest. 

“Are you feeling any better?” I run my hand down his back, stopping at the hem of his shirt to slip my fingers underneath it and rub circles into his lower back with my thumb. 

“Sorta. My throat is still scratchy but I think I’ll be fine tomorrow.” He sighs into my chest and bunches the front of my shirt into his fist. 

“Good, you should get some rest. The tea is too hot to drink right now anyway.” 

“That’s the plan.” He closes his eyes and pulls the blanket over the back of his head with his other hand.

I bring my hand up from his back to run my fingers through his curls and his breath starts to even out. 

When he’s finally asleep, I take my hand out of his hair and scoot down on the bed a bit, slowly so I don’t wake him up. 

I close my eyes and wrap my arm around his waist. 

“I love you.” I whisper. He can’t hear me, but that’s okay because he already knows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and the next few chapters pretty late at night in the midst of finals week so they're going to be kinda short


	12. Day 12 - Side Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys really wishes Gareth didn’t own a magical belt buckle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what this is so thank my brain at 11 pm. Also if you didn’t know: “’All right there, Simon?’ It’s Rhys. He’s coming up along the path from the library in his wheelchair.” (p. 144) because I know I missed that part the first time I read Carry On

“Ca-chow!”

“Ca-ching!”

“Dude I swear-“

“Bang!”

“Gareth! I swear if you don’t stop I’ll wheel over your foot!”

Gareth looks at Rhys directly in the eyes before he thrusts forward, like he would if he were casting a spell, and yells, “Boom!”

Rhys wheels over at top speed but Gareth jumps out of the way, continuing to make thrusting motions accompanied with different sound effects.

“You are literally 17 years old and acting like a fucking child.” Rhys is still trying to run over Gareth’s foot, but Gareth jumps on the bed to avoid him.

“Hey! That’s not fair. You know I can’t get you up there.” Rhys loves his roommate, but sometimes he can be a complete git.

“Oh honey, nothing’s fair in war.” Gareth says, thrusting forward again.

“One, don’t call me honey you’re gross. And two, you’re the only one who finds that the least bit funny.”

“Only I was blessed with being able to do magic with my belt buckle, you’re just jealous.” Gareth puts his hands on his hips and (thankfully) stops thrusting, for now.

“You’re the worst person ever.” Rhys picks up a pillow from his bed and chucks it at Gareth, who pretends like he’s just been stabbed.

He clutched his chest and falls backwards onto the bed, thrusting weakly one final time before letting his hands fall to his sides and closing his mouth.

Rhys just rolls his eyes fondly and curses the crucible for giving him the most childish person at Watford as a roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this at all but it's all I have so I'm posting it anyway. I'm way too determined to do every day of this but we'll see how that works out because finals have started and I am drowning in school work and I still have 17 fics to write... not sure if that's gonna happen


	13. Day 13 - Domestic Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s the point of making the bed if we’re just gonna mess it up?”

Baz walks into the bedroom and sighs at the mess. Simon’s clothes are all over the floor and the bed is unmade (Simon said he would make it today). Baz starts to pick up Simon’s clothes and throw them in the general direction of the hamper. After he’s done with the clothes, he works on making the bed.

“Simon!” He calls and immediately after hears Simon walk into the bedroom.

“Yeah?” He’s wearing sweatpants and his Watford sweatshirt - it’s a little small on him now thanks to all those damn scones - and holding a stick of butter in his hand.

“Why are you holding butter? Please tell me you’re not eating it.” Baz looks at Simon with mild disgust.

“Huh? Oh, no I’m not eating it. I’m making brownies. But if you keep judging me I will eat it.” He puts it dangerously close to his mouth and acts like he is going to take a bite before Baz grabs it from him and sets it on the dresser.

“Gross. I can’t believe you actually used to eat butter like that.”

Simon just rolls his eyes and asks, “What did you call me in here for?”

“Well first of all, your clothes are everywhere and also I thought you were going to make the bed today.” Baz says, trying not to sound too annoyed at how untidy Simon is.

“I don’t see any clothes.”

“Yeah I picked them all up.”

“Oh, thanks. But Baz why do we even need to make the bed? We’re just gonna mess it up again, it’s pointless.” Simon crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head.

“Because then when you climb in it’s like you’re in a cloud of tidiness and everything is warm and neat” Baz thinks his argument is pretty strong here.

“Hm well I disagree. The best bed is when it’s all messy and you have to lay there and kick the blankets until they’re facing the right way. It gets all you all tired out before bed, but once they’re in the perfect position it’s beautiful. You should try it sometime.” He uncrosses his arms.

“That sounds like the worst thing ever.” Baz says, still determined to win this bed disagreement.

Simon ignores him and instead looks to the side of his head, toward the bed.

“Did you just make that?” He asks.

“Yes I did.” Baz replies, not catching on to what Simon is planning to do.

Simon puts his finger to his chin and taps, pretending to think.

“It sure would be a shame if it got all messed up, wouldn’t it?” He asks, looking back at Baz with a grin.

“Simon, I swear to go-” Baz can’t finish his sentence before Simon grabs him around the waist and throws him over his shoulder, Baz’s face in Simon’s ass.

Simon starts to walk over to the bed and Baz, trying to get right side up, places his hands on Simon’s butt and pushes up until he’s facing the door of the bedroom.

They stop at the side of the bed and before Baz can protest, Simon pulls Baz’s body off his shoulder and throws him onto the bed. Baz lands flat on his back, his head at the top of the bed.

Simon untucks the blanket from the bedframe and starts to roll Baz up in it like a little man burrito. Baz doesn’t struggle, only attempts to keep his head sticking out of the top so he can breathe, and lets Simon continue to roll him up.

“You are such a child.” He says, but he can’t stop the smile forming on his face.

“No, you’re just a boring old man. You need to loosen up.” He finishes rolling Baz up and pulls him to the center of the bed, positing him so he’s facing up.

Simon climbs on top of Baz and sits with his knees on either side of what he assumes to be Baz’s hips.

“Simon we are literally the same age and not even old, don’t call me an old man.” Baz rests his head on the bed, tired of holding it up to look at Simon.

Simon lays down all the way on top of Baz so he can reach him with his face. He puts his hand behind Baz’s head and holds it up so Baz doesn’t have to, leaning down and kissing him.

After a few moments, Baz pulls away.

“This is the worst thing we’ve ever done and I hate it. My arms are stuck!” He emphasizes this by trying to pull his arms out and not being able to, “They’re stuck to my sides and I can’t touch you please unroll me.”

“I’m not gonna unroll you. yet at least.” Simon is enjoying this too much.

Baz groans and slams his head back against the bed dramatically. Simon leans down again, pressing light kisses to his neck and Baz leans his head to the side to give Simon more room.

All Baz can think about is running his hands through Simon’s hair, but he can’t. He is so going to get him back for this.


	14. Day 14 - Disney/Fairytale Retelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Beauty and the Beast where Baz is the ‘beast’ and Simon is ‘beauty’??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really happy with how this turned out tbh but considering how long it is I’m not gonna rewrite it whoops. That summary also made no sense but basically it’s beauty and the beast I just changed some things obviously like Baz is a vampire not a beast and the curse thingy is broken by a kiss not an ‘I love you’ (I think that’s how it is in the original??)

**Simon's POV:**

I'm lost.

I've been wandering around this damn forest for hours and I can't seem to find my way out. Even my horse abandoned me ages ago, and she was the one who actually knew how to get home.

The sun is going down and now my panic begins. If I can't find my way out in the daytime, how the hell am I supposed to get out at night? All I know is that I need to find somewhere to stay for the night. Whether that's a hole in a tree or an abandoned building of some kind doesn't matter to me at the moment.

It seems that my prayers have been answered because as I'm finishing that thought, I stumble upon a tall iron gate. The bars look like they haven't been moved in ages, all covered in rust and cobwebs.

I hate spiders, but I push on the gate anyway. It creaks forward and I slip past it, walking toward what is hopefully some kind of shelter. Preferably shelter that isn't inhabited, but judging by the look of the gate, I doubt it will be.

The air seems to get colder and I pull my jacket tighter around myself. I definitely see the building now, and it's huge. More of a mansion really. I'm not sure how I didn't notice it before (I blame the tall trees, not my obliviousness to large objects).

I finally reach the front of the mansion and climb up the steps, stopping in front of the door. The door is also huge, like the mansion. There are two knockers on each side of the door and take one in my hand, lifting it up and slamming it back down onto the door.

The noise echoes throughout the mansion and I wait. I don't want there to be someone here, but if there is I'm not about to walk right in. The least I could do is be a little polite and knock, just in case.

The door hasn't opened yet and I reach out to see if it's unlocked, but it opens before I can grab the handle. Both of the doors open all the way, but reveal nobody behind them. A little creepy.

A gust of wind almost knocks me off my feet and I forget all about the creepy doorman and bolt inside. The door closes behind me and I spin around, trying the handles. They're locked.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and turn back around. I'm faced with a grand staircase that splits off to the right and left, leading farther into the depths of the castle. (It really is a castle, not just a mansion).

I decide to not take the stairs and instead go to my right, toward the fireplace. The door opened for me and I'm just going to take that as an invitation to stay here until the morning, when I can at least attempt to get back home again.

In all honesty, this shouldn't have happened. I've traveled that way many times before so I'm not sure how I managed to get myself so lost. I'm blaming it on the storm. If it hadn't been so snowy and windy (bad combination) outside, then I would have actually known where I was going in the first place.

But the weather was so bad I could barely stay on my horse, and I had to get off. I found us a big rock to rest behind for as long as it took for the storm to die down a bit, but it didn't seem like it was letting up.

So being the idiot I am, I went back out into the storm and now here we are. No horse, no idea how to get back home, and in a strange mansion that has sentient doors.

I sit down on the floor in front of the fireplace. There's no wood or anything to light it with, so I just pretend that there's a roaring fire in there. It doesn't really help that much.

There's a table behind me, so I lean against it. It won't hurt just to close my eyes...

"He is not going to be happy about this!" I hear a rushed whisper coming from my left.

"I know. That's why we have to get this guy out before he notices. Let's wake him up." My eyes shoot open when I feel something nudging at my side.

A candlestick?

"Uh, hi?" I ask it, assuming that if it's jabbing my side it can also talk.

"Hello. You need to leave." It continues to jab my side with one of its candles while a clock stands at my feet, folding its arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone lived here." I push away the candlestick so it stops poking me, "I was just lost and needed someplace to stay. But I can go."

"Yeah you better." The clock unfolds its arms and starts waddling toward me, "If he figures out you're in here you're going to be in huge trouble." It starts to stab me in the chest with its weird clock fist.

"Alright I'll go." I push the clocks arm away and stand up, "Who's 'he' anyway?"

"It's best if you just hurry and leave. Don't ask any questions." Both the clock and the candle poke the back of my legs, trying to get me to move.

"Okay yes I am leaving." I start walking toward the door, fast. I think I can handle talking clocks and candles but I do not want to have to deal with whoever this guy is they're talking about.

I'm almost at the door when I hear him.

"Cogsworth! Lumiere!" His voice sounds cold and I'm too afraid to turn around, so I don't. "Why are you sending our guest away? He just got here." I hear footsteps slowly coming down the stairs toward me and little scuttly ones going the opposite direction.

"Sorry, sir. We just assumed that you wouldn't want him here. We thought it best if we sent him on his way." The clock speaks up (Cogsworth?).

"Yes! After what happened with your last guest we-" Lumiere's voice cuts off. I can't see the guy's face, but I'm assuming that's why that sentence wasn't finished.

"Well you were wrong. Go help make dinner, will you? I'm sure our guest is hungry." His voice is a lot closer now, but I still haven't turned around. It probably looks weird. Me just staring at the door while whoever owns this castle has just sent his talking household items to go make me dinner.

"Hello." The voice says, it's too close now. As in, right behind me and almost breathing down my neck close.

"Uh, hello?" I curse myself for being so timid, but I can't help it.

"Are you going to turn around?" He asks, his voice lower than before.

"Yes." I hesitate before slowly turning around, dropping my gaze to the floor as soon as I'm facing him. From what I can see, he has really fancy shoes and is wearing dark green dress pants.

"You can look at me. I don't bite." He chuckles darkly and I swallow, probably making a big show out of it because of how nervous I am.

I tilt my head up until I'm facing him. Shit.

I don't think I've ever seen anyone as pale as him. He's even a little grey and looks kind of dead. His lips (also grey) are pulled into a smirk and he's glaring at me with his (also grey) eyes. His black hair is slicked back and lands just above his shoulders. It also starts in a widow's peak, of course.

I think this may be the most intimidating man I've ever stood in front of. And not just because he's a few inches taller than me. His suit jacket is the same color as his pants and it fits him perfectly, just like everything else he's wearing.

He's definitely noticed that I'm staring at him now and his smirk changes into a grin, an evil one. I nearly pass out when I see the fangs. There are literal fangs in his mouth and they're poking out, resting on his bottom lip.

His lip flushes pink with the pressure but then he closes his mouth and everything is back to grey.

"Who are you?" I ask. I keep my voice low, scared that if I raise it anymore he'll make me the dinner instead. 

"I'm Baz. Nice to meet you." He sticks his hand out and I take it, letting him do all the shaking while my hand follows along. His hand is cold, like I expected.

"I'm Simon Snow. Er, just Simon." I try to pull my hand back but he holds tighter.

"I guess it's good you found me, Snow. The weather is getting pretty bad. It would be a shame to get stuck out there all night." He finally lets go of my hand and I bring it back down to my side, fiddling with the bottom of my jacket.

"Yeah it is. Thanks by the way, for not making me go back outside. I'm not entirely sure how to get home." I'm starting to think this guy isn't that bad. Sure, he's intimidating and I am deeply afraid of him murdering me, but he's letting me stay in his home for tonight.

"Hm. How come someone your age is getting lost in the woods? Surely you've traveled through them enough by now to know where you're going." Okay, scratch that. He probably is that bad.

He's sneering at me and his head is tilted back, causing him to have to look down on me even more than before.

"Well, you see I-" He presses his finger against my lips and I shut them. I open my eyes wide and stare at him.

"I was kidding. I don't actually care." He takes his finger away from my mouth and clasps his hands behind his back. "Follow me."

He turns around and I don't hesitate in following him. We walk to the left this time, toward another big door, and go through it. We enter a room with a huge dining room table. It can probably seat at least 50 people.

He walks to the head of the long table and I continue to trail behind him like a lost puppy. When we get to the end, he pulls out the chair right on the end and motions for me to sit. I do, and he pushes it back in so I'm closer to the table. Then he pulls out the chair at the end and takes a seat himself, scooting in so he can rest his elbows on the table.

"Dinner should be ready soon." He says, resting his chin in his hands.

"Cool." I look everywhere but him, but I can still feel his eyes drilling into the side of my head. He won't stop staring at me and I'm starting to get uncomfortable.

"Will you stop looking at me?" I stare back at him with the same intensity. He may think he's all that but I'm not scared anymore. I can tell this whole thing is an act and if it came down to it I could probably beat the shit out of him.

"Sorry. Does it make you uncomfortable?" He actually sounds sincere and moves his gaze to my hands instead.

"A little. Thanks." We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes before I break it, "So, who are you anyway?"

"I'm Baz. I thought we established this." He looks back up at my face.

"Yeah I know that. I mean, why do you live in this huge ass house alone?" I ask, hoping he gets the point that I'm not just asking for his name.

"I don't live alone. I have Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and a lot more friends here with me." He says, listing off each name on one of his fingers.

"You mean your talking household items?" I'm starting to worry that something actually might be wrong with this guy. I probably would a bit more if I hadn't just been spoken to by a clock and a candle.

"They're not-" He sighs, "Never mind that. It's a long story, we'll save it for another time."

I'm about to protest and ask him to just tell me now, because I'll be leaving in the morning, but the door next to us opens up and a trolley is pushed into the room. It's filled with more food than I've ever seen at once and I let my mouth hang open.

Baz reaches over and pushes my chin back up.

"Thanks Lumiere." Baz says as the candle walks back out of the door and shuts it behind him.

"Help yourself." He hands me a plate and I don't take that statement lightly. I fill my plate up with a little bit of everything - soup, rolls, chicken, and even some vegetables.

I feel a little self conscious once I see that he's only taken a little bit of soup, but I ignore that feeling and start eating.

"Why did those guys say that I would be in huge trouble if you found out I was here?" I ask, my mouth half full with overly buttered rolls.

"It probably had something to do with what happened to my last guest. It wasn't exactly my fault though, he was an asshole." He blows on the soup in his spoon, "They're wrong though."

"How so?" I ask when he doesn't continue.

"You're not going to be in 'huge trouble'. I barely know you, I don't think I have the right to punish you for coming into my house." He sips the soup when he decides it's cooled down enough for him.

"That's good I guess. Thanks for not hurting me." I put a spoonful of vegetables in my mouth but regret it immediately, "Are you a vampire?"

He chokes a bit at this and dabs the corners of his mouth with his napkin, folding it neatly back into his lap.

"You're very forward aren't you?" He says.

I stop chewing and look up at him, swallowing thickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be. It's just that you look like a vampire and you have the fangs and all," I point to my own teeth, "And you seemed kinda evil at first. Not that you do now, just-"

"It's fine, I get it." He cuts me off again, "To answer your question, I am. But don't freak out cause I'd never hurt a human."

"That's comforting. Would've been a bit awkward if you wanted to." I keep eating my food, but avoid the vegetables.

"And I'm not evil. I just act like it when I first meet people. It's a power thing." He says, putting another spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean? A power thing?" I ask.

"You really are full of questions." He places his spoon back in his bowl before continuing, "I mean that I want people to think I'm intimidating so they don't try anything. I've been manipulated before and this seems to work well for me."

"Makes sense." I stop with the questions for a bit, feeling I've overstepped my boundaries a bit. We don't talk for the rest of the meal, and when we're finished Lumiere comes back in to take the trolley back to the kitchen.

"It's getting late. I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in." Baz stands up and pulls my chair back out, even though I can do it myself.

I stand up and we leave the room. We walk up the stairs and to the right, up more stairs, and down hallway after hallway until it feels like we'll never stop walking. Finally, he stops in front of a door.

"This is your room. There should be pajamas in the dresser, if you want to change into them." He reaches out to touch my jacket, "Your clothes are a bit wet too. If you would like them to be dried just put them on the floor here and they'll be back there in the morning."

"Thank you." I say awkwardly, fidgeting with the bottom of my jacket again.

"Goodnight, Snow." I give him a nod and he turns and walks away. Once he's around the corner, I hear a door open and then close.

I open my own door and am met with a really fancy looking four-poster bed. The blankets are the same color as Baz's suit and I walk over to it, closing the door behind me.

I'm about to jump on it when I remember the pajamas. If I am going to jump into the softest looking bed on earth, it has to be the full experience. I take off my shoes and jacket and lay them on the floor at the end of the bed. I keep taking clothes off and leaving them on the floor until I get to the dresser.

The top drawer is stuck so I try the next ones, which opens when I pull on it. There are probably ten pairs of pajamas just in this one drawer and I pull out the ones on top. I keep on my own undershirt but step into the soft, green pajama pants. Why is everything green?

Now I can jump on the bed. I get a running head start and leap onto it, landing on my stomach right in the middle. I let myself sink in before crawling up to the top and climbing under the covers. I think this may be the coziest I've ever been.

I don't finish comparing my previous bed experiences to this one because I fall asleep quickly, not even bothering to turn off the light.

\---

I sit straight up in the bed, panting.

Baz is sitting next to me in his own pajamas, his hair in a bun, and he's holding tightly onto my shoulder.

"Simon, are you okay?" He's looking at me with concern and I just stare back at him.

He gives me a little shake and I blink a few times before answering him.

"Yeah I think so. What happened?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I just heard you screaming and when I came in here you were like, thrashing around all over the bed. I woke you up." His grip on my shoulder loosens but he leaves his hand there.

"I'm really sorry. This happens sometimes, but it's usually not that bad." I put my face in my hands and breathe in deeply, letting it back out slowly.

"It's fine. Will you be okay though?"

I think about it before nodding and saying, "Yes. I should be."

He gives me a skeptical look before taking his hand off my shoulder and standing up.

"If you need anything, I'll be right around the corner." He turns the lamp next to my bed on and walks to the door, turning off the overhead light before reaching for the handle to leave.

"Wait." I say, not really sure what I'm doing. 

He turns and looks at me, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Can you stay?" He hesitates for a second but my desperation must be obvious because he takes his hand off the knob and walks back over to me.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to like, get in the bed with you?" He asks uncomfortably.

"If you don't mind." I scoot over and pull the covers back to make some room for him. He climbs under them and lays on his back, staring at the ceiling.

I roll onto my side, facing away from him.

"Do you want the light on or off?" He whispers.

"Off." I feel the bed shift and he clicks the light off.

We both lay completely still for about 15 minutes before it becomes a little too awkward for me. I roll back over and face him instead.

The moonlight is streaming in through the window and I can see that his eyes are open.

"Baz?" I mutter.

"What?"

"Is it alright if I do this." I scoot a little closer to him and lay on my stomach, partly on the bed and partly on him. My arm drapes over his chest and I let my hand rest on his shoulder, my face resting on his neck.

"Yeah that's fine." He moves his leg over a little so that mine slips between his instead of resting on top.

"Goodnight Baz." I breathe into his neck. 

"Goodnight Simon."

\---

**Baz's POV:**

I wake up to the sun shining right through the window and into my eyes, I must've forgotten to close the blinds last night. It takes me a few minutes to realize that my window faces west, not east, and that there is someone in the bed with me.

I tilt my head to look down and then remember last night's events. Simon is almost fully on top of me now, his face pressed into the front of my shirt and our legs even more tangled than they were when we fell asleep.

I slip out from underneath him slowly, being careful not to wake him up. Once I'm in the hallway, I put my face in my hands and groan.

Sleeping in the same bed as him was definitely not a good idea. Nothing ever seems to be a good idea with me. I trudge back to my room and take a short shower, changing into more casual clothes (jeans and a sweater) and heading downstairs for breakfast.

I don't bother checking to see if Simon is awake. He may have a little trouble getting back down to the dining room, but it's not hard to find help around here.

"Good morning." Mrs. Potts says as I sit down at the head of the table.

"G'morning." I rest my hands in my lap and lay my head down on the table.

Simon woke me up early with his screams and I also learned that it is quite hard to fall, and stay, asleep when there's someone on top of you. I'm not used to sleeping with people and I'm not sure that I want to be.

My back is sore and all I want is to sleep for a few more hours. Damn sun.

I stand up and go to the kitchen, grabbing some cereal and bring it back to my seat. Lumiere thinks it's weird (and everyone else, for that matter) that I eat my cereal dry and right out of the box, but they can't do anything about it.

I sit and eat my cereal lost in my own thoughts. I don't think that I'm ready for Simon to come downstairs and talk to me, especially after last night. It's definitely going to be awkward and I'll have to make sure that he knows whatever happened meant nothing. In the end, that'll be best for both of us.

Lumiere walks into the room and interrupts me from my thoughts, "Uh Baz?" He's looking down at the floor.

I finish my chewing my cereal before asking, "What?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you were going to tell Simon about the thing? You know, the  _thing_. He could be the one." He looks nervous and I try to keep my temper. I know he only wants what's best for me (and himself, I guess), but it's hard to stay calm when he brings up my situation.

"Probably, but I don't want to drag him into this. I'm just gonna send him on his way." I say, keeping my voice level.

"But-"

"No, Lumiere. It's really not worth it." He sighs and walks back out through the door.

Simon comes right back through it, he looks nervous as well.

"Good morning." He's running his hands through his hair, making it look even messier than before.

"Good morning. Have a seat." He sits down and looks at me, then to the cereal box.

"Are you eating dry cereal? Out of the box?" I think he's going to judge me before he reaches out and grabs it, "You could at least share." He takes a handful and shoves it ungracefully into his mouth, spilling cereal all over the table.

"That's attractive." I pull the box out of his hands and get another handful for myself.

When he finishes chewing, he starts to talk, "So, uh. I couldn't help but overhear some... stuff between you and the candle guy when I was outside the door."

"You were listening to our conversation." I ask, a little annoyed that he was eavesdropping.

"Yeah. It was an accident though! I was just got here right after he walked in and I didn't want to interrupt you guys because it sounded serious, so I waited."I really do like him, and I don't want him to hate me, but it seems like that's the only way I'll be able to get him to back off.

I straighten up in my chair so that I can look down at him, trying to act as emotionless as I can.

"It's none of your business. Go change back into your clothes and leave." I continue to stare at him, not backing down.

He slams his fists on the table and stands up, "Don't tell me what to do."

I stand up too and cross my arms, still staring down at him (he slouches a bit, which makes it easier).

"I just did." I say, keeping my voice calm but forceful.

"I'm not going to. You invited me into your house and I'm gonna finish my breakfast." He reaches for the cereal but I grab it before him, holding it behind my back.

"Leave." I say again, louder than before.

He ignores me and instead lunges toward me, reaching behind my back to grab the cereal. I drop it on the floor and it spills everywhere.

"Now look what you've done!" He yells. He moves his arms from behind my back and shoves my shoulders, hard.

"Why are you getting so worked up over cereal?" I ask, letting him shove me until my back is against the window.

"It's not about the stupid cereal!" He's still yelling, "I'm pissed because I thought we had like a thing or whatever and I wanted to talk to you about it but now you're just trying to make me leave."

"Oh." Is all I can say. His hands aren't on me, but he's so close that his chest is almost pressed against mine. I can't go anywhere considering there is a closed (and cold) window behind me, so I just stay backed up against the wall.

His face is flushed with anger and he just groans when he hears my inadequate response. (And I thought I was dramatic. He's getting this worked up over a vampire he met less than 12 hours ago.)

He sighs, closes his eyes, and starts to lean in. For a second I think he's going to kiss me, but his head goes to the side of mine and he hits it against the window, letting it rest there.

He's leaning against me now so I grab his shoulders and push him back, holding him up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Being embarrassed. I know that I'm being dramatic it's just that you were really helpful last night and also really comfortable like more comfortable than a normal bed and now I'm confused because I thought we had a connection or something and like everything was gonna be normal this morning and we were gonna have that awkward talk that you have after you sleep with someone." He's rambling but I just let him, "Not like sleep with as in sex because we didn't do that but you already know that."

"Simon." He opens his eyes and looks at me, "Calm down." I say quietly so it doesn't come off as rude.

"Sorry." I'm still holding onto his shoulders but I don't make any move to let go.

I kinda want to kiss him. Because really, what would the harm be in that? At first I was hesitant because I didn't know how he felt about me, or guys in general really, but now that I know maybe it's not so bad.

Besides, if it's right, he could possibly fix everything. I contemplate it for a few more seconds, weighing the pros and cons.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" I ask, making sure that he actually wants to.

He nods and I move my hands around his neck instead. His find their way to my waist and he pulls me towards him.

The kiss is short, and we pull away soon after. He's smiling brightly and doesn't look like he's going to explode anymore.

The door opens and Simon turns around, looking at the tall, thin man that just walked into the room.

"It's about time." He says, his hands on his hips.

Another man walks in, this one shorter and wider than the first.

"Get a room." He says, feigning disgust.

"Oh piss off Cogsworth." I say, smiling and twirling the ends of Simon's hair in my fingers.


	15. Day 15 - Pets/Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz brings a ‘stray’ cat back to Mummers House and now Simon is forced to become a cat dad

**Simon's POV:**

Christmas break is finally over and I'm glad to be back at Watford. At least I still have a few more hours until Baz is going to be back. (He usually comes back later than I do.)

I spent Christmas at Agatha's again this year but it was more awkward than usual. Our relationship has been weird lately. It's obvious that there are no real feelings between us, but neither of us have made a move to end things.

I'm not sure she's very keen on the idea of being my endgame though, she's made that much about our relationship clear.

Penny used to try to butt into mine and Agatha's relationship, telling me that she could see we didn't love each other, but she gave that up after seeing nothing was changing.

So now I'm stuck having uncomfortable family Christmases with a family that's not mine and a girlfriend who doesn't love me in the way we pretend she does. (I guess this goes the other way too, I'm not sure if I love her like we pretend I do either.)

I spend most of my day in my room with Penny, mostly sitting in comfortable silence while she prepares for the start of classes. She eventually has to go back to her room because if Baz came back and saw her in here, he wouldn't hesitate in getting her in trouble for it.

I've made a new year's resolution to not get into so many little arguments with Baz this year. Too bad that it's thrown out the window the second he walks in the door.

I'm laying on my bed, reading, when he does. He always makes such a show out of entering a room, throwing the door open so it bangs against the wall and slamming his bags down on the floor.

"I wasn't aware that you could read." He says.

I know that I should ignore him, but I can't help myself. Arguing is what he do best. I set my book down and cross my arms, looking up at him to make a witty remark, but I stop when I see the lump.

That may sound weird, but there really is a lump. An oddly shaped growth is happening in his stomach area and he's supporting it with both of his hands.

"Baz?" I say cautiously, this could be part of some elaborate plot, "What in Merlin's name are you carrying in your shirt?"

He smirks and lifts up his shirt, pulling out the mysterious object out from underneath it. It's a cat?

"Why do you have a cat!" I exclaim, standing up and throwing my hands above my head, "Are we even allowed to have animals in the rooms? How did you get it up here?"

"I found her on my way back. She was on the side of the road and she looked cold in the snow, I couldn't just leave her." He's holding her in his arms and scratching behind her ears, "And I've never seen any rule against pets, as long as we keep her a secret."

"I have to tell the Mage." I start walking to the door to leave but Baz stops scratching the cat to stop me, putting his hand on my chest and pushing me away from the door.

"If you tell the Mage, I'll tell him that Penny hangs out in here." He keeps pushing me until I'm sat back on my bed, then continues to pet the cat.

"How do-"

"It doesn't matter how I know, just that I do. And that if you make any move to get Peaches kicked out I'll do the same for Penny, and possibly you."

"Peaches?" I ask.

"Yes, Peaches." He says.

"Did you name her?" I stand back up.

"No of course not. That was the name on her collar." He says nonchalantly, acting like he didn't just steal a cat.

"I thought she was a stray? Baz, please don't tell me you stole someone's cat." I didn't think that this could get any worse, but Baz has found a way to make that possible.

"We don't need to talk about that. Now, if we're going to have a cat in here, we're going to need some supplies." He walks over and sits down on his bed, "So tomorrow me and you are going to get some stuff." Peaches climbs off his lap and jumps onto the floor to explore.

"Sorry I don't remember saying that I would help you with your stolen cat." I sit back down on my bed so I'm not the only one standing.

"That's true but since we share a room, she's your responsibility too. Now we'll both get in trouble if anyone finds out." He says.

"Fine. But don't expect me to like her." As if she knows what I'm saying, Peaches strolls over and rubs her face against my leg, purring.

"Yeah, sure. For now I'm going to see if they have any cat books in the library, who knows how cats fit in with magicians." He stands up ans walks to the door but turns around before he leaves, "Oh, and Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt Peaches while I'm gone, you'll pay." He walks out and slams the door behind him.

Looks like Baz and I are gonna be cat dads now, great.


	16. Day 16 - Crossover Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's guardian, Davy, raised him as a hunter. But when Davy sends Simon to take out a few vampires on his own, Simon gets a little distracted with the vampire that he just can't bring himself to kill (aka a Supernatural crossover where Simon is a hunter and Baz is a vampire)

Being an orphan, you don't really have a say in who you end up living with, but sometimes Simon wishes he didn't draw the short straw. Ever since Davy picked him up at the home, they'd been going on hunts together. Monster hunts, that is.

You wouldn't think that any sane person would bring an eleven year old with them to kill werewolves, vampires, and all other things supernatural, which is exactly true. Davy isn't sane.

He used to argue when Simon claimed that he was only adopted so he could be raised as a hunter, but Davy long since gave that one up. It's clear that his only reason for adopting Simon was so there could be another hunter. After all, less hunters are raising their kids to follow in their footsteps but someone needs to step up and do the dirty work.

Which is exactly why now, at the age of 19, Davy is sending Simon off to go on a hunt on his own. It may only be a few vampires in a nest on the outskirts of town, but he's still scared shitless. He has everything he needs: dead man's blood, a flashlight, and two machetes (just in case).

Davy wants to be sure that he can trust Simon to carry on killing monsters if they're ever separated; even by death, a common occurrence in this line of work.

\---

Simon parks Davy's car in the field out front of the farmhouse, making sure to keep the lights off and make as little noise as possible.

It probably isn't the greatest idea for him to come in the dark, but there are a few neighbors who may not take kindly to seeing a teenager murder what they think are innocent humans. Vampires prefer to be awake at night, but the sun only just set and who doesn't sleep in every now and then.

Simon checks to make sure that one of his machetes is attached securely to his side, it is. He grips the other tightly in his hand, securing the bungee strap around his wrist. A little invention of his own; weapons always seemed to get knocked from his hand during fights.

He starts walking toward the barn, taking notice of the dark windows and the fact that he can't hear a thing. That must be a good sign.

The door creaks when he slides it open and he stops immediately, cringing at how loud it sounded to him. After standing still for a few moments in absolute fear, he continues to slide the door the rest of the way open.

He cautiously steps inside, raising his machete and searching the dark room for signs of any vampires. He notices a lump of blankets on a couch to the left of the door that look a lot like a sleeping body. Before he can even reach his hand out to pull the covers back though, something jumps on him from behind and knocks him to the floor.

He's squished face first against the dirty floor, the weight of what is definitely a person on his lower back, and his arms pinned next to his head.

"Pretty smart." He hears the cold voice that belongs to whoever is on top of him, "Attaching this to your wrist I mean." The vampire (Simon has figured this much about him) continues, playing with the cord wrapped around Simon's wrist.

"Let me go!" Simon yells, struggling underneath the vampire;s weight but giving up when he's pushed harder into the floor.

"Now why would I do that? It's obvious you came here to kill me, so if I let go, you'll do just that! What I will do is this." He slides Simon's hands up above his head and holds both his wrists with one hand. Leaning down over Simon, he grabs the cord with his free hand and shoves it off Simon's wrist, pushing the machete across the floor to the other side of the barn.

Simon can almost see the person's face, but he'd have to turn his head just a little more to really be able to and that would result in pain. He stays silent, refusing to talk to the vampire to avoid falling into any traps of his.

The vampire just sighs and says, "As convenient as it may have been for you to bring two machetes, I'm gonna need to get that other one. So if I flip you over, promise not to try anything? Not like you could get very far before you're dead though." Simon can almost hear the smirk in his voice, but he complies anyway, nodding his head and relaxing the slightest bit.

The vampire loosens his grip on Simon's wrist, but still holds them, and sits up on his knees, allowing some room for Simon to roll over onto his back. Once Simon does just that, the vampire is straddling Simon once again and pinning his wrists back above his head, still with one hand.

Simon finally has a chance to look at his face and he looks like, well, he looks like a vampire. His black hair is slicked back, save for a few loose strands due to their position, revealing his widows peak. His dark skin contrasts nicely with his light, grey eyes, and his lips are pulled into a sneer, his fangs resting on his lower lip.

The vampire moves his empty hand from next to Simon's head, causing him to flinch.

"If you think I'm going to hurt you, I'm not. It's my friends you should be worried about. But lucky for you, they're out hunting." He says in response to the fear evident in Simon's features.

He starts to trail his fingers slowly down Simon's side, making his way to the machete attached to his hip, locking eyes with Simon's blue ones.

"Okay you're not going to hurt me. But if your goal here is to make me as uncomfortable as possible, you are definitely succeeding." Simon says in response to the light touches trailing down his side. He's trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks from being stared at so intently while also being touched how he is, but he fails.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. You're just pretty." The vampire says and Baz chokes on nothing.

The vampire grabs the handle of the machete and pulls it out of the sheath, throwing it with the other one. He moves his hand to Simon's hair and pushes a few dusty curls out of his eyes.

"I'm Baz, by the way. And you are?" He asks, keeping his hand in Simon's hair.

"Uh, I'm Simon Snow, er, just Simon." The nervousness is clear in his voice. He would normally be more confident than this but it's kind of hard when there is an attractive vampire on top him. One that he came here to kill.

"Well Just Simon, nice to meet you. Can I let go of your hands?" Baz says, gesturing to Simon's hands with his eyes and a tilt of his head.

"You can let them go. I promise I won't do anything." Simon is just thankful to be able to get off this dusty floor. 

Baz lets go of his hands and sits up straight, but makes no movement to actually get off Simon.

"Uh? Are you gonna get off of me?" He asks warily.

"Nah. You're quite comfortable, and I like the view from up here." Baz replies nonchalantly, slouching down a bit and resting his hands lightly against Simon's stomach.

"It's a bit dusty down here though. I would quite like to not be on the floor." Simon says, growing annoyed at how arrogant this vampire is.

"Okay fine. But you have to promise me that you won’t try to kill me." Baz replies, glaring at Simon to get the point across. 

“If I wanted to kill you I would have tried to already, I am at a bit of a disadvantage anyway considering you’re a vampire.” Simon crosses his arms over his chest and stares up at Baz, narrowing his eyes before he continues, “How do I know you’re not gonna kill me?”

“I don’t want to kill you and besides, haven’t I had several chances to do so if I wanted to?” Baz stands up off of Simon’s lap and reaches out to help him up. 

Simon sits up and grabs Baz’s hand, who pulls him the rest of the way up until Simon is standing right in front of Baz. He removes his hand from Baz’s and ruffles through his hair, trying to get rid of as much dirt as possible. 

When he's done, he notices that Baz is staring at him once again. He's a few inches taller, but not enough to have to bow his head to look at Simon. 

They stand there for a few seconds, Baz staring and Simon fidgeting under his gaze. 

“Uh, it was nice meeting you, I guess. I should probably get going now. You can keep the machetes or whatever I have a lot.” Simon waves awkwardly and starts to walk toward the door. 

“Wait.” Baz speaks up and wraps his hand around Simon’s arm, turning him back around, “I know this is probably a really weird question and that I’m a vampire and you’re a hunter and that probably isn’t the best combination, but you’re really cute and I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime?” 

Simon almost laughs, that is, until he realizes that Baz is being completely serious. And for once, looking equally as nervous as Simon has been this whole time.

“You’re serious?” Simon asks, just to make sure. 

“Yeah but it’s totally fine if you don’t want to, I understand. I just-”

“I’d be more than happy to get coffee with you.” Simon cuts him off, “Just as long we talk about this because I want to make sure that you’re not going to freak out and kill me or something.”

“Okay yes of course. That’s probably best, I have a few things to tell you anyway.” Baz says, looking less nervous than before but not as evil either. 

“I should probably put your number in my phone then.” Simon reaches his hand out, palm up, and waits for Baz to give him his phone. Baz reaches into his pocket, slapping his phone into Simon’s hand and waiting while Simon creates a contact for himself. 

When he hands it back, Baz looks down at his phone. 

“Dusty Boy?” He questions, referring to the name that Simon put his number under.

“Yes. You made me lay on the dirty floor for too long and now I’m all dusty. Dusty boy.” Simon crosses his arms again, trying to look angry but failing when he starts to laugh at his own ‘joke’. 

“Alright fine but I get to choose my name. Let me think about it and I’ll tell you later.” Baz checks his phone again, this time for the time, “Oh shit, you should go. My friends could be back at any moment and I don’t want them to see you here.” 

“That would be ideal.” Simon unfolds his arms and walks over to where Baz threw his machetes, “Bye Baz. Don’t forget to text me, I know where you live!”

“Bye Simon and I won’t.” Baz smiles and waves at Simon’s back as he walks out the door. 

This probably wasn’t what Davy was expecting when he sent Simon out on his own hunt, but Simon wasn’t complaining. 


	17. Day 18 - Stuck in a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny has had enough of Simon and Baz always fighting and decides the best option is to lock them in their room to sort things out. Let’s just say they definitely sort things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a day oops but I'll try to get caught up on the prompts these next few nights!

**Penny’s POV:**  
I’ve been hanging out with Simon in his room most of the day and I’ve about had it with him and Baz. They’ve just been arguing back and forth all day long. They’re literally acting like children.

“Have you ever considered that maybe if you cleaned up after yourself I wouldn’t be forced to do the cleaning?” Baz says, interrupting my few seconds of peaceful silence. “And it’s not my fault that while I’m cleaning, some of your stuff finds its way into the bin.”

“I clean up after myself!” Simon yells back. He’s starting to make the room smell like smoke.

“You’re hopeless.” Baz walks into the bathroom and slams the door behind him.

“Hey Simon, you guys really need to sort out your issues at one point or another. It doesn’t do any good fighting all the time.” Simon sits on the bed next to me and knots his hands in his hair.

“Oh trust me Penny, I’ve definitely tried being civil with him. There’s no point.” He sighs.

It’s our last year at Watford, and I refuse to let Simon and Baz finish this year off as enemies. I see Baz’s wand sitting on his bed and a plan starts to form in my head.

“Would you mind seeing if you can get anything to eat from the kitchen? I would go with you but I don’t want someone to catch me up here.” I never get caught, but if I want my plan to work Simon needs to leave.

“Yeah sure.” He walks to the door and turns back before leaving. “Don’t anger Baz. You’re not protected from the Anathema and I don’t want to come back to a dead Penny.”

I nod to him and he walks out the door, leaving his wand behind as I knew he would. He only really cares about his sword anyway. I grab his and Baz’s wands and shove them into the bag along with the rest of my school work that was spread out across Simon’s bed.

I follow him out into the hall but cast a quick spell on the door, hoping it works.

“Simon!” He’s not too far ahead of me now so I jog to catch up. “Nevermind on the snacks. I think I’ll just head back to my room.”

“Good decision, it would _suck_ to have two vampires in my life.” He laughs at his own joke. “I’m still gonna get food though.”

**Baz’s POV:**

I leave the bathroom after taking a short shower and expect Snow and Penny to be in the room still, but they’re gone.

Another thing that is missing is my wand. I notice it straight away, I knew I shouldn’t have left it in the open like that. I’m not too worried if Snow is the one that took it. He can barely get his own wand to work, there won’t be any danger of him trying to mess with mine.

And I’m not sure that Penny would even want it anyway, what use does she have for it? We both know that she’s not as adamant as Simon is about finding out any of my secrets.

I guess I’ll just wait it out, Simon will most likely be back soon. This is his usual afternoon cooldown time as I like to call it. It’s not that I want to set him off, it’s just fun knowing that I can poke at him all I want and he still won’t hurt me, can’t hurt me.

I sit at my desk and and begin working on a Greek assignment that’s due in a few weeks. I can’t let Penny beat me at anything this year.

Simon comes back not long after and has definitely cooled off. He doesn’t smell like smoke anymore, it’s just the room now.

“I’d like my wand back, Snow.” I say without turning around.

“Huh?” I hear him sit down on his bed.

“My wand. It was on my bed when I got in the shower but now it’s gone. So I’d like to have it back now.” I swivel around in my chair and cross my arms.

“I don’t have it.” He shoves a scone in his mouth and swallows it down with milk, gross.

“You expect me to believe that Bunce took my wand?” He shrugs and takes a bite of another scone.

“Why don’t you go ask her.” He says.

“Fine, I will.” I get up and make my way over the door. The only problem is that when I try to open it, it doesn’t budge. Even the handle isn’t turning.

“What did you do to the door?” I ask Simon, who’s still sitting on his bed, munching away at his scones.

“What?” He stands up and comes over to where I am. “What’s wrong with the door?”

I try to twist the handle again to show him that it’s not working. He pushes my hand away and tries it for himself, it still doesn’t turn.

“And I don’t have my wand, great. Go get your wand.” He runs over to his desk and ruffles around on it before turning back to me, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh, slight problem.” He shifts his gaze to the floor and drops his hand back down by his side.

“Oh don’t tell me your wand is gone too?” I try the handle again even though I know it’s not going to work.

I can’t be stuck in here with Snow. That will literally kill me, and I’m already dead.

**Simon’s POV:**

Fucking Penny.

I know this was her. This is exactly the kind of scheme she would come up with to try to get me and Baz to talk to each other for once.

Knowing Penny, we’ll be stuck in here until tomorrow morning. That can’t be good. I’m just thankful that Baz went to the Catacombs last night, or else I might’ve been his meal tonight.

“You know, I could just punch you in the face and then I’d be kicked out. Anything is better than being stuck in a room with you for god knows how long.” Of course he had to open his stupid mouth. He’s sneering at me from across the room and for a second I consider letting him punch me in the face, just so I won’t have to look at him anymore.

“Or I could hit you. The Mage would probably find a way to get me back into Watford. Although I’m not opposed to you not being here anymore.” I walk back over to my desk and look through the drawers, double checking that my wand isn’t actually here.

“How about this. You hit me, you get kicked out, and you stay gone. You can barely even control your magic Snow, maybe it’s time you leave here for good. We’d all be better off with you somewhere else.” I try not to let him get to me, but it’s hard.

Normally when he gets me worked up like this, I’d leave and take a walk around the grounds to try to cool down. But the only access I have now to the outside is the windows, so I open them.

Baz doesn’t seem to happy about this.

“Snow, it feels like a snowman’s ass outside.” He joins me at the window and shoves my hands away, pushing the window back down.

He’s too close and I think I might explode. I stare at him and push the window back open, only to have him shove it down again.

I contemplate my next move and decide that yes, I would very much like to risk getting expelled to hurt him, so I shove him back.

Only hard enough for him to stumble about but I’m back in front of him and shoving his shoulders again, harder this time.

“Shoving me isn’t going to solve our problems. Surely you’ve-”

He’s cut off by another rough shove, this one causing him to trip over my bag on the floor and send him falling onto his back. I’m still holding onto his shoulders and I go down with him, landing flat on top of him.

I quickly take advantage of our position and put me knees on either side of his waist, pinning one of his wrists above his head. His other hand is balled up in the front of my sweatshirt.

I’m breathing heavily through my mouth and I can feel myself edging closer to going off right in his face.

He just looks bored, and that angers me even more.

“Snow, you’re breathing directly into my mouth.” Our faces are so close I can almost feel his lips when he talks.

He opens his mouth to say something else but I just want him to shut up. So I do the only thing I can come up with at the moment, and I shove my lips into his.

It’s not much of a kiss. Just all teeth and he’s not _doing_ anything so I push harder against him until he finally starts to respond. He kisses back just as hard, only with no teeth. I’m thankful for that.

His grip on my shirt loosens and he moves his hand to the back of my head, tangling it through the hair back there and gripping hard.

**Penny’s POV:**

It’s only been about an hour since I locked Simon and Baz in their room, but I’m starting to feel a little bad, so I walk back up to Mummers. It probably wasn’t very rational of me to lock Simon in a room with his freaky ‘vampire’ who may eat him.

I spelled the door so it would open to anyone on the outside, but not on the inside. When I get to their room, I don’t hear any screaming which I guess is a good sign. But when I open the door I’m met with something I was most definitely not expecting.

Baz is flat on his back and Simon is on top of him, his hands on either side of Baz’s head while Baz’s are running through his hair and down his back.

I take their wands out of my bag and roll them as quietly as I can inside their room, not having the heart to break up whatever is going on here. I close the door behind me and start walking back to my room.

At least my plan worked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also side note I'll be visiting family for most of December so I may not update any more on here after Wednesday but I'll try to post them on my tumblr (@supportingcatastrophe, it's easier) so you can find them there if you're interested in reading any other things that I write!


	18. Day 19 - Late nights/early mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired Baz finally tells Simon how he feels (aka I suck at descriptions so this is what u get)

**Simon’s POV:**

  
It’s late and I can’t fall asleep. Or is it so late that it’s technically early? Anyway, it’s probably 4 in the morning and I’m still awake. 

This is a normal occurrence, it’s just weirder today because Baz is also awake and even though my back is to him, I can tell. The only time I can actually hear him breathing is when he’s asleep (creepy, right?) and I can’t hear him right now.

I’m also pretty sure he knows I’m awake too, but neither of us are saying anything. I roll only my back and stare at the ceiling. 

The sky is darker than usual tonight and isn’t letting any light into our room so there isn’t much to stare at. But after concentrating for a few minutes I can start to make out where the light directly above me. 

I hear Baz shift in his bed and move my head to look at him. Judging by his outline, I think he’s facing me. I turn on my side so that I’m also facing toward him. 

Our beds are so close together, I really could just reach out and touch him if I wanted to. And he could easily kill me while I’m sleeping from where he is. I stare at him, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness on his face, but my mind makes up shapes and he looks like a monster. I shut my eyes. 

“Snow?” His voice is softer than usual. “Are you awake?” 

“Yeah.” I open my eyes again but avoid looking at his face. I don’t like what my mind makes up in the dark. 

He doesn’t say anything for a few minutes and I think he’s gone to sleep, until he speaks up again. 

“Why are you up so late?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Just because it’s 4 in the morning and he’s talking to me like we’re best friends, I’m not going to act nice. This could all be some big plot of his. 

“You’re acting like I’m asking about your deepest secret.”

“That could be your end goal. Is there ever a conversation we have where you  _ don’t _ have some ulterior motive.” 

“Whatever.” He pulls his blanket up to his neck and turns so he’s facing the other way. My eyes are getting more adjusted to the darkness. 

We lay there in silence while I argue with myself in my head. I would like to think that not everything Baz does is to get at me, but I can never be too careful. I guess I could have a civil conversation with him for once though. What harm could it do?

“My brain won’t shut up.” I say. “I keep thinking about things and I can’t sleep.” 

“I thought you didn’t think.” I can practically hear the smirk that is undoubtedly on his face. 

I grab my extra pillow and throw it at him, aiming for his head. It misses his head and hits the wall next to him. 

“Terrible aim too.” I see him reach down and grab it off the floor, then he turns so he’s facing me again. 

“Oh shut it. It’s dark.” I try to defend my bad aim, but I know he won’t listen anyway. 

“I can see perfectly fine.” He tosses the pillow back and it lands next to me on my bed. 

“Yeah cause you’re a vampire. You have like, bat eyes that can see in the dark.”  I say, tucking the pillow behind me and sitting up on my bed.

“Do you really think that I have bat eyes?” He sits up so he’s facing me. “Your suspicions about me are getting worse. Maybe I just have really good eyesight.”

“Or you’re just a vampire. I doubt vampires can even have bad eyesight, they’re too fancy for that.” 

“Strong argument.” He’s laughing and he’s playing with the edge of his blanket, twirling it between his fingers. 

“What were you thinking about?” He asks. 

I know he’s just trying to get into my head, manipulating me into telling him about any plans the Mage has made. Jokes on him though, the Mage doesn’t include me in his plans. I think I’m more of a last resort thing for him; the final option if nothing else goes his way. His bomb. 

I answer him anyway. 

“A lot of things. The Humdrum. Agatha.” He doesn’t know that me and Agatha broke up, and he doesn’t need to know. 

“Ah, Wellbelove. How are things with her?” Last time I checked, Baz didn’t seem to care about me and Agatha. Well, except for when he was trying to steal her from me, I guess. 

“If this whole conversation was just to see if Agatha is available or not, give it up.” I sigh. “She’s all yours now, just don’t rub it in my face.” I lean back against the headboard and stare at the wall in front of me. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you guys broke up.” 

“Yeah and it was supposed to stay that way.” I thought we were going to have a nice conversation for once, but of course he had to ruin everything by bringing up the one thing I wanted to take my mind off of. “And don’t say you’re sorry. I’m sure you’re beyond happy that you can be with Wellbelove now. Unless it was only about making me miserable, which you’ve succeeded in by the way.”   
I hear him sigh and lean back against his headboard too. I cross my arms over my chest and close my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep so I can avoid this uncomfortable situation.    
“That’s not why I was always sabotaging your relationship.” Now I’m a little curious. I open my eyes and look at him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I didn’t want you and Agatha to break up so I could be with her.” He sounds nervous, that’s new. Baz is never nervous. 

“Well then why did you?” I can’t help but raise my voice. “Did you really have to go and ruin my relationship just for your own amusement? You’re sadistic.” 

He doesn’t say anything and I just give it up. I’m already getting worked up and I’m not in the mood to go off tonight. I make a show of laying back down, throwing my pillows and punching them until they’re comfortable. 

I lay down and put on my angry face even though Baz isn’t looking at me. He’s staring straight ahead. 

“Simon?” His voice is so quiet I almost didn’t hear him. 

“What.” I really wish he would just leave me alone.

“Do you want to know the real reason I kept getting between you and Agatha?”

“I don’t care. Can we stop talking about it?” 

He looks down at his hands and squeezes them together. “Please?”

“What?”

“Can you please just hear me out? It’s really late and I’m not thinking straight and I know that if I don’t say this now, I never will.”

“Fine, spit it out.” I sit up a bit more, but not fully, and stare at him. 

“Alright. But you have to promise not to say anything until I’m done. And never bring this up ever again.” I roll my eyes and nod at him. “Okay. The real reason I always tried to spoil your relationship with Agatha wasn’t because I wanted to be with her, Snow.” He takes a deep breath. “I wanted to be with you.” 

I feel like I’ve just been punched in the chest. That was by far the last thing I was expecting to hear coming from Baz’s mouth. The Baz that has never shown any emotion in my presence aside from annoyance and anger. The Baz that, since we were both 11, has been hurting me in any way that he can. 

“Excuse me?” I heard him, but I need to make sure that he actually said what he just did. 

“Crowley, Simon. I’m in love with you! Do you need me to spell it out for you?” His voice is raising and I don’t think I’ve ever heard Baz get this upset over something. When I don’t respond he says, “Just forget I said anything, I’m going to sleep.” 

He rolls onto his side, his back to me, and pulls the blankets up over his head. I need to think about this. 

So, your evil, vampire roommate, who has made it very clear that he hates you ever since you first met him, has just confessed his love for you. What do you do? Probably not what I did, which is just sitting there, silently staring at him. That could have been a bad move. 

I should be surprised, but all I can think about is what would happen if we actually did get together. I know Baz isn’t the terrible person he wants me to think he is. 

I’ve seen him helping the younger students when they need help; pointing them in the right direction when they’re lost or offering to help them with their homework. He has a soft spot, he just doesn’t let anyone see it. 

I push my blankets off me and get off my bed. I stand between our beds for a few seconds before reaching down to Baz and touching his shoulder. 

“Baz?” I roll him over when he doesn’t respond and I can see that he’s awake.    
“What do you want, Snow?” I keep my hand on his shoulder as I kneel down on the floor next to him so our faces are level. 

“I don’t mind that you like me.” I’m not sure what else to say. I don’t think I’m ready to confess anything to him, but it has always been in the back of my mind. Whether I’ve noticed it or not, it seemed like I always felt something more than Baz. I just hid it by pretending my obsession for him was because I knew he was hiding something. 

I guess I just didn’t expect  _ this _ to be what he was hiding. 

“That’s good to hear, Snow. But could you please go back to your bed?” He tries to shrug my hand off his shoulder but I don’t let him. Instead, I move it to grip at the base of his neck and sit up straighter so I’m hovering over him. 

He’s laying on his back and his arms are crossed over his chest. I don’t think before I lean in and kiss him. My other hand finds its way to his side and I hold him there for balance. 

He hesitates at first, but soon he’s moving his lips against mine and running his hand through my hair, letting it rest on the back of my neck. 

His other arm wraps around my waist and he helps pull me up so I’m not on the floor anymore. I’m sitting on my heels next to him now, leaning down and moving my hand into his hair, clenching my fist in the back. 

He takes his hand off my neck and grabs the back of my thigh, moving it so I’m sitting on top of him now. I break off the kiss and sit up, breathing deeply to catch my breath. Thanks lungs for failing me now. 

My hands are resting on his stomach and his are gripping above my knees. 

“Well that was,.” He takes a deep breath. “That was something.” 

I nod my head and roll off his lap so I’m laying next to him. I roll over and drape my arm across his chest, playing with the hair that’s clinging to his neck. 

“I think we should bring this up ever again.” I say, making fun of what he said earlier. 

“That literally does make sense but I agree.” He laughs and turns to face me, resting his forehead on mine. “You should go to sleep now.” 

“I will. I’m not thinking about Agatha so much anymore.” I lower my head under his chin and close my eyes, breathing in Baz. He smells so good and I think I could get used to falling asleep like this; holding Baz in my arms while he gently plays with my hair. 

I knew he could be soft if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be able to post any more chapters to this but you can find the ones I write for the rest of the countdown on my tumblr!!


	19. Day 30 - Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve and Simon proposes to Baz with a Christmas cracker

Simon is frantically running around, making sure that everything is where it should be. Fluffing the pillows (he never does that), making his bed, and vacuuming the couch (he never does that either). 

“Simon you seriously need to calm down.” Penny says, putting her hands up in front of her like he’s  a wild animal. 

“Calm down?” Simon hops down off the couch. “How can I calm down?” 

“Well for one, stop cleaning. Baz knows you’re a messy person and he’ll be weirded out if it’s clean in here.” She yanks the vacuum out of Simon’s hands. “Just go take a shower, he’ll be here soon.” 

Simon reluctantly walks to the bathroom and slams the door behind him. Penny just rolls her eyes and goes to the kitchen to start cleaning her mess from making dinner. Simon would have helped with dinner, but then there would most likely be no dinner.

Penny and Baz usually go home for Christmas, but they always celebrate with Simon on Christmas Eve. Simon never had a family to celebrate Christmas with before Watford, and going to Agatha’s for the holidays always felt fake. He’s just grateful to have a real family now.

A few minutes later, and as usual, early, Baz walks in the front door. 

“Hi Penny.” He calls out when he sees her in the kitchen. 

“Oh, hey Baz. You’re early.” She walks out to greet him. “Simon’s still in the shower.” 

“Okay. Do you need help with anything?” He asks, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the hook next to the door. 

“Nah I’m fine, I was just cleaning up. Dinner is in the oven.” She says. 

They sit next to each other on the couch and make small talk, mostly about university, until Simon gets out of the shower. He’s looking a lot more relaxed than before, but still nervous, as Baz stands up to go over to him.

“Hey Simon.” Baz says and pulls him into a tight hug. 

“Hi.” Simon wraps his arms around Baz, but moves them to his sides when Baz won’t let go of him. “Would you mind letting me breathe?” 

“Okay guys, let’s break it up.” Penny sighs from the couch, “Dinner will be done soon and I need your help setting the table.” 

Baz lets Simon go and they both follow Penny into the kitchen, Simon grabbing the plates from the cupboard and Baz getting the silverware. Penny sets the food on the table and they all take their seats around it. 

Simon pushes his nerves to the side for the sake of conversation and stays engaged through Penny’s stories about her professors and Baz’s about his weird childhood. (Seriously, growing up in a family like his makes for some interesting tales.) 

After dinner, they all gather around the tree and open presents. Simon gets Penny some headphones, joking about how she needs some so he doesn’t have to hear her and Micah flirt over Skype for hours on end. Penny gets Baz a watch, which is only stolen from by Penny before he even opens it. Turns out she just realized it’s silver and is pretty certain Baz doesn’t want a watch-shaped burn around his wrist.

They keep opening presents until there are none left, which is when Penny realizes something. 

“Oh, Simon! We forgot the Christmas crackers!” She jumps up from the floor and runs to the kitchen, rummaging around the mess in there until she returns with three Christmas crackers. 

She holds the first one out to Simon and he grabs the other end, pulling on it until it opens. Penny pulls a red paper crown out of it and places it on her head. 

She picks up the next one and holds it out to Baz. Baz pulls out the little slip of paper inside and reads it, “Why does Santa have three gardens?”

“I don’t know, why?” Simon asks. 

“So he can ‘ho, ho, ho’!” Simon rolls his eyes and shoves Baz playfully on the shoulder for laughing at such a shitty joke. 

Baz picks up the last one and holds it out to Simon. He’s hesitant to take it and glances at Penny, who gives him a reassuring nod and he takes the other end in his hand. Him and Baz pull and the crackers open with a pop, a little note and a small box fall out onto the floor. 

“You can have this one.” Simon mutters to Baz. 

Baz picks up the note first and reads it, his eyes widening at the few words that written on the paper.

“Simon…” His hands are making the paper shake and he watches intently as Simon grabs the box that fell out with the paper, looking sheepishly at Baz as he opens it in his direction.

Baz drops the paper and lunges into Simon’s lap, knocking him backwards onto the floor in the process. He kisses Simon everywhere he can reach, not even caring if he looks like a complete idiot. 

Simon just laughs while Baz now kisses each of Simon’s moles. Penny off to the side looking like she’s about to cry. 

“Fuck yes, Simon.” Baz says, taking a break to look at Simon. “A million times yes.”  

Simon takes his hand and gently slides the band onto Baz’s finger, it’s a little big but they can fix that later. Baz sits up and takes Simon with him, immediately pulling him into a hug and shoving his face in the crook of Simon’s neck. 

On the floor next to them is a little piece of paper with small print on it reading:

_ “I’ve always wanted to celebrate Christmas with a family of my own, marry me?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting like 11 chapters of the countdown but hopefully this makes up for it??


End file.
